The Times Of Mischief
by INeedAHero
Summary: Gabriella Richardson entame sa cinquième année à l'école de magie Poudlard de manière chaotique. Une vie de famille qui laisse à désirer, un meilleur ami trop intelligent, des amies aux hormones frétillantes, un prof de DCFM trop beau pour être vrai et elle en passait. Non, décidément, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin que les Maraudeurs viennent s'immiscer en plus dans sa vie.
1. Déclaration de guerre

Et voilà ma fiction sur Harry Potter. J'ai replongé récemment dans cette magnifique saga et je n'ai pas résisté à faire une fanfic dessus. Cette histoire sera nettement plus légère que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire (ne vous inquiétez pas, ça restera sérieux à certains moments. Il ne faut pas oublier la guerre, la montée en puissance de Voldy, tout ça quoi.) mais ce n'est pas plus mal, ça me donne moins de fil à retordre pour écrire (J'ai déjà fait les deux prochains chapitres alors que généralement, je n'ai aucun chapitre prêt à l'avance). Quoi qu'il en soit, n'oubliez pas les reviews, je suis preneuse pour toute critique, quelle qu'elle soit.

* * *

**Déclaration de guerre**

« Eh Richardson, ça te dirait d'aller à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec moi ? Enfin, sauf si t'as prévu de me casser le nez. »

La réplique fut, bien entendu, suivie par des rires tonitruants. Je m'arrêtai et me retournai en levant les yeux au ciel pour voir sans surprise Sirius Black et ses trois compères sauter par-dessus le muret qui encadrait la cour centrale. Sans doute avaient-ils traversé cette dernière en me voyant dans le couloir en face. Trop d'honneur vraiment ! Ah, ironie quand tu nous tiens ...

« Non, ce n'était pas prévu mais si tu insistes, je peux peut-être y remédier. »

Sirius Black échangea des regards avec ses amis, un sourire idiot collé au visage, visiblement fier de ses piques ridicules. J'avais envie de lui en coller une. Pourtant ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Sa présence ne m'horripilait pas, ses blagues vaseuses ne me rappelaient pas combien il pouvait être idiot. En fait, je le trouvais plutôt drôle, intelligent bien que un peu trop sûr de lui. Bref c'était juste un type normal avec une bande d'amis normaux ayant un penchant pour les farces et à qui je n'avais jamais vraiment parlé en cinq ans. Mais ça, c'était avant la semaine dernière. Alors vous devez sûrement vous demander ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière pour susciter un tel déferlement de passions de la part de Sirius Black, et accessoirement de ses amis, sur ma royale personne. Je vais tout vous expliquer.

* * *

Bref, samedi dernier on attaquait le mois de novembre et la première sortie de l'année à Pré-au-Lard. Jusque là, rien de bien alarmant. Sauf que Cassy, l'une de mes amies partageant ma chambre, était déprimée au plus haut point. En effet, cela faisait deux semaines que son petit-ami lui avait annoncé que c'était fini entre eux, ce qui semblait d'ailleurs être devenu une habitude dans leur couple. Sauf que cette fois, sa décision semblait irrémédiable. Ca faisait bien six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble - ce qui, en soi, est déjà un record pour mon amie -, si on ne comptait pas toutes leurs séparations toutes les deux semaines. Contre toute attente, Cassy avait encaissé sans broncher. Pas de pleurs, pas d'envies de suicides ou de meurtres, pas de poupées vaudou à l'effigie de son copain, rien. Mais c'était sans compte le fait qu'il lui avait fait sa demande lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard l'année dernière alors inexorablement, Cassiopeia Mills avait craqué à l'approche de cette sortie. Et comme toutes les fois précédentes, ses yeux dégoulinants de larmes s'étaient tournés vers moi, me suppliant d'aller parler à son ex-peut-être-futur-petit-ami pour arranger les choses. Et comme toutes les fois, j'avais lâché :

« T'es sérieuse là ? Et pourquoi moi ? Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas l'encadrer ! »

Mais au final, après une journée à faire le tour des boutiques de Pré-au-Lard avec mes amis, j'avais quand même été me planter devant Dorian McKellen et ses amis aux Trois Balais. C'était la fin de la journée et la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard préféraient passer les dernières heures restantes à siroter des Bièraubeurres au chaud plutôt que refaire un tour dans la ville. Dorian McKellen aurait pu être quelqu'un d'appréciable. Il était potable physiquement, un peu large mais musclé. Il avait un visage banal mais harmonieux où trônait un sourire parfait qui aurait pu faire des ravages si, collé du matin au soir sur ses lèvres, il n'en devenait pas dégoûtant. Mais malheureusement, malgré tous mes efforts pour lui trouver des qualités, Dorian McKellen était détestable. Premièrement, il jouait avec Cassy depuis le début, la jetant et la reprenant. Deuxièmement, quand je venais essayer de recoller les morceaux, je devais supporter ses répliques à deux balles.

« Alors Richardson, quel bon vent t'emmène ? Ne me dis pas que tu viens saisir ta chance maintenant que je suis célibataire mais je te comprends après tout, j'ai toujours vu la façon dont tu me regardais. Et si ça peut te rassurer, t'es plutôt pas mal mais j'ai vu mieux alors il va falloir redoubler d'efforts. »

Pitié Merlin, voilà pourquoi je le détestais. Il se pensait parfait tombeur avec toutes les filles à ses pieds alors qu'il n'y avait actuellement dans toute l'école que deux ou trois personnes comme Cassy pour tomber dans le panneau du stéréotype du bad boy raté.

« Il faut que je te parle, dis-je simplement sans relever sa longue tirade.  
- Mais vas-y, m'invita-t-il et déjà, ses amis se poussaient sur la banquette pour me faire une place.  
- En privé, précisai-je.  
- Tu peux parler en présence de mes amis, tu sais. Ils ne vont pas te manger. »

Et ses fameux amis se mirent à rire à gorge déployée comme si c'était la blague du siècle, nous attirant les regards des élèves des tables alentours. J'expirai longuement, me mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour signaler mon irritation quant à ses fanfaronnades.

« Ecoute, j'adorerais te ridiculiser devant une centaine d'élèves mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Alors pour une fois, profite de mon élan de gentillesse, arrête de jouer et lève tes fesses de cette fichue banquette. » sifflai-je.

Je m'étais penchée sur leur table et plus particulièrement vers lui pour rendre notre conversation plus discrète mais quelques coups d'oeil autour de moi me firent comprendre que certains élèves curieux avaient tendu l'oreille. Dans un sursaut d'intelligence, Dorian le comprit aussi et il m'invita à poursuivre la conversation dans un autre lieu. Je me faufilai entre les tables bondées, consciente d'être la cible des murmures qui les alimentaient, jusqu'à parvenir dehors, McKellen sur mes talons. Nous nous éloignâmes un peu dans une autre ruelle, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

« Je vais pas te mentir, je suis là pour Cassy. Et je sais que ça t'enchantes pas et moi non plus d'ailleurs mais ta décision est vraiment définitive ou pas ? Parce que tu sais, t'auras jamais mieux malgré ce que tu peux penser.  
- Ah oui ? Et pourtant tu te tiens devant moi que je sache. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ce type m'exécrait au plus haut point. Même des compliments perdaient tout leur sens sitôt sortis de sa bouche. Mais pour Cassy, je décidai de prendre sur moi et de garder mon calme.

« Je prends donc ça pour un non. »

Sans attendre, je tournai les talons, n'ayant plus rien à lui dire. Finalement, je m'en étais plutôt bien sortie. Leur histoire était finie à mon plus grand bonheur, je n'avais pas perdu patience, je ne l'avais pas insulté, je-

« Allumeuse.  
- Pardon ? »

Je m'étais retournée vivement après avoir entendu son commentaire. Il venait quand même pas de me traiter d'allumeuse là ? Et le pire c'est qu'il avait eu le culot de répéter au lieu de la boucler comme il aurait dû :

« Allumeuse. C'est comme ça que j'appelle les filles qui draguent les garçons pour finalement ne rien leur donner en retour.  
- J'espère que tu ne parles pas de moi là, le menaçai-je d'une voix grinçante.  
- Tu vois une autre fille dans cette ruelle ?  
- Alors toi, tu n'as vraiment rien compris aux filles. Je ne t'ai jamais dragué et ça n'arrivera jamais.  
- Oh oui, alors tous ces regards et ces contacts c'était pour rien ? répondit-il avec sarcasme.  
- Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ? Bon sang, tu as vraiment un problème ! C'est quand même pas ma faute si tu as un soucis avec tes hormones. »

Ce type délirait complètement. Et maintenant il allait me reprocher quoi ? Que si je venais le voir après ses ruptures avec Cassy c'était simplement car quand il était avec elle, il traînait avec nous et que la simple vue de sa personne me remplissait de bonheur ?

« Alors comment tu expliques toutes ces fois où tu es venue me voir pour me supplier que je me remette avec Cassy hein ? »

Ah si, il avait osé.

« Primo, je ne t'ai jamais supplié, commençai-je en mettant bien l'emphase sur le "jamais". Et secundo, si je suis venue te voir c'était à la demande de mon amie qui crevait d'amour pour toi alors que toi, visiblement, tu n'en avais rien à faire. Maintenant, à bon entendeur, salut. On n'a plus rien à se dire, je crois. »

Là, j'étais remontée. Et on aurait pu vraiment en rester là si Dorian ne m'avait pas agrippé le bras, n'ayant visiblement pas envie que la conversation se termine maintenant. La suite s'était passée plutôt rapidement. Il avait voulu ajouter quelque chose, je lui avais ordonné de me lâcher, il avait resserré sa prise, je m'étais débattue, il avait résisté et mon poing était parti droit sur son nez. L'instant d'après il était par terre, tenant son nez qui saignait et moi, j'étais partagée entre l'envie de hurler combien j'en rêvais depuis longtemps et la pensée à tous les problèmes que ça allait me valoir. Fort heureusement, les rues de Pré-au-Lard étaient plutôt désertes à cette heure-là et personne ne semblait avoir entendu le remue-ménage causé par notre échange verbal. Dorian quant à lui semblait d'une humeur massacrante et si les yeux pouvaient lancer des Avada Kadavra, Merlin sait que je serais déjà morte. D'ailleurs, s'il se décidait à me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce, je n'allais pas en mener large. Etre téméraire deux secondes et céder à ses pulsions, oui. Mais assumer les conséquences et me faire tabasser en retour, non merci. C'est pour cette raison que je décidai de le laisser seul et je partis non pas en courant, question de fierté tout de même, mais en pressant cependant le pas, encore toute chamboulée par l'adrénaline et ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Inutile de dire que j'avais passé les jours suivants l'incident dans un état d'anxiété aigu en attendant ma convocation dans le bureau de Flitwick ou pire de Dumbledore mais rien de tel n'était arrivé. Mes amis avaient tous été surpris par mon geste un premier temps avant de l'approuver, et même Cassy, passé le premier stade de choc, s'en était fortement réjouie. Mais toujours était-il que McKellen ne me quittait jamais des yeux depuis l'incident. Que ce soit dans la Grande Salle à l'heure des repas, dans les couloirs ou à la bibliothèque, je sentais toujours son regard sur moi et ça me fichait la trouille.

Pour ce qui était de Sirius Black et de sa clique, au début ça ne m'avait pas vraiment dérangé qu'ils aient assisté je-ne-sais-trop-comment à la scène parce qu'ils passaient leurs temps à humilier Dorian à propos de cette histoire. Mais après, ils se sont mis, et en particulier Sirius, à faire allusion à mon fameux crochet du droit à chaque fois que nous nous croisions au détour d'un couloir, leurs fichus regards et sourires rieurs me suivant partout. Bien évidemment, leur plaisanterie a eu vite faire de m'énerver. Parce que tout le monde à Poudlard sait que je n'ai aucune patience. Non en fait, rectification, personne ne le savait avant cet incident. J'étais donc passée en l'espace de quelques jours de Gabriella la Serdaigle de cinquième année sans histoire à Mme Brutus. Jolie évolution, ou devrais-je dire, régression. Je suppose que ce n'était pas la peine de préciser que cette histoire n'allait pas contribuer à l'équilibre de ma vie sociale et de mes relations humaines.

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur le quatuor le plus populaire de l'école avant de décider qu'il était préférable que je garde ma bouche fermée, n'ayant aucune envie d'avoir une joute verbale avec quatre idiots en ce beau dimanche après-midi. Ils s'étaient arrêtés deux mètres en face de moi et pensant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à ajouter, je commençai à tourner les talons pour rejoindre la tour de Serdaigle. Mais visiblement, les Gryffondors n'avaient pas encore fini de me lancer leurs répliques qui ne faisaient rire qu'eux.

« T'énerves pas Richardson, j'ai rien contre toi mais je préfère garder mes distances. Tu vois, j'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver avec le même nez que Servilus. D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui t'es occupée du sien ou il est vraiment né comme ça ? »

J'allais le tuer cette fois-ci. Tandis qu'ils s'étaient mis à rire à gorge déployée, Sirius Black et James Potter en particulier, je perdis patience et fis volte-face pour me diriger à grandes enjambées vers Black, adoptant un air menaçant malgré qu'il me dépassait d'une bonne tête.

« Je vais te-  
- Oh Gabriella, ma chère, te voilà, je venais te chercher ! »

La seconde d'après, le nouvel arrivant m'avait prise par les épaules et m'avait faite reculer de quelques pas tandis que les autres finissaient de rire.

« Tu ne devrais pas te mettre en colère, ça ne te va vraiment pas petite Gabriella, me taquina James Potter en essuyant ses larmes.  
- Je suis ravi de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à te dire ça. Tu vois que j'ai raison quand je me tue à te le dire depuis la première année. » ajouta le garçon à mes côtés, me faisant grogner de mécontentement au passage. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur donner raison cet idiot !

Nathan Colleen, cinquième année à Serdaigle, mon meilleur ami et mon sauveur. Ou devrais-je dire, le sauveur de ce grand nigaud de Sirius Black. Non, en fait, après mûre réflexion, c'était mon sauveur. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pû faire face à quatre grands Gryffondors ? A part courir ... J'étais plutôt rapide, certes, mais je doutais de mes capacités en me rappelant que mon sac contenait trois gros livres que je venais d'emprunter à la bibliothèque. Quoi qu'il en soit, Nathan eut vite fait d'examiner la situation de laquelle il venait de m'extirper.

« Et il semblerait que j'arrive pile à temps pour éviter un meurtre apparemment..., ajouta-t-il en détaillant mes quatre "agresseurs".  
- Comment tu savais où j'étais et ce que j'allais faire ? m'enquis-je subitement en me rappelant son entrée fracassante.  
- Il semblerait que les cours de Divination de ces deux dernières années commencent à porter leurs fruits. Bref, on a un devoir de Métamorphose à faire si je me souviens bien. Et j'aimerais autant que possible éviter d'avoir à le faire avec une jeune fille renfrognée, maussade et trop occupée à planifier des tortures toutes plus effroyables et horribles les unes que les autres pour pouvoir travailler convenablement. »

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, Nathan m'avait entrainé, toujours son bras autour de mes épaules, en direction de la tour des Serdaigles, ne se souciant pas des Gryffondors et les laissant en plan sans plus de cérémonie.

« Alors ? »

La voix de Nathan me tira de mes pensées quelques instants plus tard et je lui adressai un froncement de sourcils pour lui montrer que je n'avais pas écouter ce qu'il disait. Avec un petit sourire moqueur, il me désigna le heurtoir de notre salle commune. Ah, on était déjà arrivé ?

« Si je sais que je l'ai et qu'on me dit que je ne l'ai pas, je risque de la perdre, énonça la tête d'aigle.  
- La patience, maugréai-je en pensant aux Gryffondors tandis qu'un déclic nous indiqua que la porte s'était déverrouillée.  
- Intéressant, chuchota Nathan. Ca me conforte dans l'idée que le heurtoir aime bien nous poser des énigmes sur nos états d'âme.  
- Oh la ferme. » pestai-je.

Je passai la porte et derrière moi, Nathan éclata de son rire cristallin, nullement vexé. A peine entrés dans la salle commune, notre petit groupe d'amis se tourna vers nous.

« Ah enfin, te voilà ! On peut savoir ce que tu fichais ? Tu avais dit que ça ne te prendrait pas plus d'un quart d'heure, se plaignit Cassy tandis que nous nous installions sur les fauteuils qu'ils nous avaient gardés.  
- Désolé, j'ai été un peu retardée par quelques évènements.  
- Comprenez là qu'elle a fait l'objet d'une rencontre fortuite avec certains Gryffondors au niveau de la cour principale, expliqua Nathan. Elle allait sortir les griffes, ou devrais-je dire les poings, quand je suis arrivé. Je crois que je leur ai épargné une visite chez Pomfresh pour cause de nez cassés. »

Sans attendre, j'attrapai le coussin près de moi et lui mis un coup en plein visage pour la référence, ce qui, évidemment, le fit rire. C'est fou comme ce garçon pouvait s'amuser de tout et de rien !

« Je me demande vraiment quand ils vont te lâcher avec cette affaire. » soupira Gwen à côté de moi.

Gwyneth Crossman était black là où j'étais blanche, brune là où j'étais blonde, née-Moldue où j'étais Sang-Pur mais ça ne nous empêchait pas de nous adorer et d'être meilleures amies. Pour toute réponse, je haussai les épaules.

« Bah, quand ils auront trouvé un truc plus intéressant ou une autre victime, je suppose.  
- Ca me rappelle un de ces bouquins que j'ai lu où le type n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour attirer l'attention de la fille qu'il aimait que de l'embêter à longueur de journée. Peut-être qu'il y en a simplement un qui a des vues sur toi. Un sur quatre, c'est plausible, commenta Cassy.  
- Cassy, arrête de lire tes bouquins à l'eau de rose ! »

La dernière réplique avait été dite en coeur par toute la bande, après un coup d'oeil pour s'assurer que nous étions tous sur la même longueur d'onde. La principale interpellée maugréa une insulte incompréhensible avant de faire mine de bouder tandis que le rire avait gagné notre petit coin de la salle. Nous nous calmâmes rapidement pour éviter le courroux de la jeune Mills.

« Ouais, ouais, rigolez ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier !, maugréa-t-elle.  
- Pour finir Gaby, tu n'as toujours pas eu de nouvelles concernant l'affaire McKellen ? me demanda Gwen.  
- Non, aucune. A croire que l'idée de porter plainte auprès des professeurs ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit. Et je l'en remercie.  
- Il est idiot, c'est tout, grogna Cassy dans son coin.  
- Tiens, tu t'en es enfin aperçue ? souligna Nathan en haussant un sourcil, un sourire narquois imprimé sur les lèvres.  
- Il m'a brisé le coeur ! se justifia-t-elle.  
- Et Gaby lui a brisé le nez pour ça, la consola Gwen en riant, m'adressant au passage un regard désolé pour avoir évoqué l'accident.  
- Et tant mieux pour lui ! Il aurait dû savoir qu'on ne joue jamais avec le coeur d'une femme, elle n'en a qu'un, bon sang ! »

Subitement, nous nous tournâmes tous vers le dernière membre de notre groupe : Theophilus Henderson. Il avait dit cela avec un tel sérieux que c'en était surprenant. Là où Cassy préférait toujours sortir des proverbes, où Nathan ne parlait que par métaphores et énigmes, Theo, lui, était le roi pour sortir des jeux de mots ou des proverbes quelques peu douteux. C'est avec un froncement de sourcils commun que nous l'invitâmes du regard à continuer sa phrase car nous étions sûrs que la fin viendrait gâcher la sagesse de ses paroles.

« Je veux dire, mieux vaut jouer avec leurs seins, elles en ont deux. »

Et sur ces mots savants, il ne put s'empêcher de glousser tandis que Cassy lui sauta subitement dessus, ayant visiblement l'intention de l'étouffer sous son coussin. Dans un mouvement commun, nous levâmes les yeux au ciel. Oui, nous étions tous cinglés, ça ne faisait pas un pli. Mais après tout, Serdaigle était, après la maison des érudits, celle des esprits créatifs. Et jusqu'à ce jour, que ce soit chez les Moldus ou chez les sorciers, les inventeurs les plus connus étaient souvent bons à enfermer dans un asile. Tandis que Cassy était occupée à essayer d'inculquer les bonnes manières à son meilleur ami, Nathan me proposa de faire ce devoir de Métamorphose que nous devions rendre mardi.

« Quoi, vous voulez faire le devoir maintenant alors que le cours de Métamorphose n'est qu'après-demain ? s'indigna Cassy en arrêtant de martyriser le pauvre Theo.  
- Comme dirait une certaine personne de sa voix d'ermite des montagnes : « Ce qui est fait, n'est plus à faire », répondis-je du tac au tac, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.  
- Ou encore, « ne jamais remettre à demain ce qu'on peut faire le jour même » » renchérit Nathan à mes côtés.

Nous rîmes tout deux alors que notre amie nous gratifia d'une grimace, nous rappelant au passage que nous allions très certainement mourir car nous travaillions trop. Elle n'avait sans doute peut-être pas tort mais nous ne tînmes pas compte de sa remarque et je montai chercher mes affaires dans mon dortoir avant de redescendre m'attabler avec Nathan. Le devoir de Métamorphose ne nous prit guère plus de trois quarts d'heure car il s'agissait de faire des recherches pour préparer le prochain chapitre sur les sortilèges d'Apparition et de Disparition. Autant dire qu'avec les livres que j'avais été cherchés à la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt, le travail fut vite fini. C'est à ce moment-là que Cassy, Gwen et Theo nous rejoignirent pour que nous finissions nos devoirs pour le lendemain. Je m'étirai, un sourire satisfait collé au visage une fois le travail fini en pensant que le lundi, Serdaigle n'avait aucun cours en commun avec Gryffondor. Cette perspective illumina le reste de ma soirée, d'autant plus que je n'avais pas recroisé les quatre troubles fêtes lors du dîner, sans doute étaient-ils trop occupés à planifier un énième mauvais coup contre les Serpentards. Je les plaignais un instant avant de me rassurer en me disant qu'ils avaient l'habitude et que si ça n'avait pas été eux, j'aurais fait les frais du quatuor infernal à leur place.


	2. Banalités à l'arrière du front

Pour fêter la fin de mes épreuves anticipées du bac (mis à part l'oral de français de la semaine prochaine), voici le deuxième chapitre. Pas vraiment intéressant, ceci dit en passant mais je peux vous jurer que le prochain que j'ai déjà tout chaud, tout préparé, sera plus drôle. Quoiqu'il en soit, n'oubliez pas de donner vos avis !

* * *

**Banalités à l'arrière du front**

« Par Merlin, Gaby, il faudra un jour que tu m'expliques comment tu peux encore être en pyjama en te réveillant une heure avant nous ! »

La voix endormie de Gwen qui réprimait un bâillement fut suivie par l'apparition de son visage après qu'elle ait tiré les pans des rideaux entourant son lit à baldaquin. Mes lèvres se muèrent en un sourire amusé alors que je posais les yeux sur mon amie à peine éveillée, reposant le livre que je lisais sur ma table de chevet.

« Mais je peux t'expliquer aujourd'hui, si tu le souhaites ma chère Winnie. C'est très simple : ce n'est pas parce que je me lève tôt que j'aime pour autant sortir de mon lit avant une certaine heure. Et puis, tu me connais, je suis si peu discrète que je risquerais de vous réveiller. »

Suite à mon explication, Gwen secoua ses cheveux frisés en levant les yeux au ciel et je ris doucement. Tandis qu'elle s'étirait et entreprenait de se dégager à regret de ses couvertures, des grognements bestiaux nous parvinrent du dernier lit. Nous échangeâmes un regard en pinçant nos lèvres avant de rire. Gwen se leva ensuite et ouvrit dans un grand geste les rideaux qui entouraient notre dernière colocataire. Assister au réveil de Cassiopeia Mills était un privilège strictement réservé aux deux élues que nous étions. Et ce n'était pas plus mal car il y avait de quoi casser le mythe. Disons simplement que lorsque qu'elle émergeait des bras de Morphée, grognant des paroles incompréhensibles ressemblant à du yaourt trollien, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller et les joues imprimées des marques des draps, elle était loin de la jeune fille coquette et pétillante de vie qu'on pouvait croiser dans les couloirs de Poudlard durant le jour.

« Allez debout grosse fainéante ! » chantonna Gwen en sautillant à travers la chambre pour rassembler ses affaires.

Je souris et secouai la tête face à ce spectacle avant de m'extirper à mon tour des draps chauds et confortables. J'enfilai l'uniforme et rejoignis Gwen dans la salle de bain pour l'épreuve quotidienne à laquelle je ne pouvais échapper depuis ma naissance : dompter mes cheveux blonds pour avoir l'air de ressembler à quelque chose et non pas à quelqu'un ayant mis les doigts dans une prise électrique comme me suggérait en ce moment mon reflet dans le miroir. Je poussai un long soupir et ma meilleure amie me jeta un regard de compassion, elle-même étant aux prises avec ses épais cheveux frisés. Je m'emparai de ma brosse et engageai le combat.

Bien sûr, j'aurais pu lancer un de ces nombreux sorts qui facilitent la vie des femmes. Un coup de baguette et le tour était joué, mes cheveux étaient soyeux et disciplinés. C'est ce que nous faisions avec Gwen jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, mal réveillée sans doute, ma colocataire prononça mal le sort et se retrouva avec une horrible coupe afro verte fluo. Nous avions toutes frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque, la principale concernée la première, et avions couru voir le professeur Flitwick pour qu'il arrange ça. Fort heureusement, il n'avait eu aucun mal à rendre leurs aspects aux cheveux de Gwen mais depuis ce jour, nous avions arrêté de dompter nos problèmes capillaires grâce à la magie. C'est ainsi, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux faire par soi-même. Dans un même geste, nous reposâmes nos brosses à cheveux à leur place, enfin satisfaites de notre reflet. C'est ce moment précis que choisit Cassy pour entrer dans la salle de bain avec sa tête habituelle de zombie mal réveillé.

« 'Lut les grosses ... » marmonna-t-elle en se positionnant devant le dernier miroir.

D'un coup de brosse, ses cheveux lisses furent disciplinés et retombèrent sur ses épaules, droits comme des baguettes. Gwen et moi échangeâmes un regard, le même tous les matins en pensant que décidément, certaines filles avaient écopé de toute la chance face à d'autres. Je finis de me préparer et sortis de la salle de bain pour préparer mes affaires de la journée, Gwen sur mes talons. Quelques instants plus tard, Cassy apparut, pleinement réveillée et débordante de vie. Les marques des draps avaient disparu. La Cassy du jour était là.

« Certaines filles ont vraiment de la chance, soupira Gwen à mes côtés.  
- De la chance ? A ce compte-là, c'est du favoritisme de Dame Nature oui ! bougonnai-je en la regardant sautiller dans la chambre avec grâce pour rassembler ses affaires.  
- Bon, vous venez ou vous comptez attendre la prochaine révolte des Gobelins ? »

Nous soupirâmes une dernière fois avant de la suivre hors du dortoir. Dans la salle commune, Nathan et Theo nous attendaient déjà. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de bailler et de s'étirer de manière peu gracieuse. On aurait dit Cassy, enfin avant qu'elle ne sorte de la salle de bain. Mais comme on dit, qui se ressemble, s'assemble et ces deux-là n'étaient pas meilleurs amis pour rien. Bien que parfois, on pouvait douter de leur amitié en les voyant se disputer pour tout et n'importe quoi. Après les embrassades quotidiennes du matin, nous descendîmes jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. La bonne humeur me gagna rapidement en pensant que premièrement, nous commencions par Sortilèges et que deuxièmement, je ne croiserai pas les Gryffondors aujourd'hui. Tandis que je fredonnais joyeusement, Nathan se glissa à mes côtés.

« De bonne humeur à ce que je vois, commenta-t-il, un sourire fin dessiné sur ses lèvres.  
- Oui ! Et je suppose que la raison est aussi claire que de l'eau de roche pour toi, répondis-je.  
- Evidemment. »

Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice avant que nous n'entrions tous dans la Grande Salle. Les deux garçons partirent entre la table des Serdaigles et des Serpentards tandis que nous continuâmes dans l'allée principale. Nous nous installâmes tous et commençâmes à déjeuner. Nous avions fini et discutions tranquillement lorsque, ne tenant plus, j'exigeai des explications quant à la lueur malicieuse qui habitait les yeux de Nathan. Ca faisait bien cinq minutes à présent qu'il me lançait des oeillades et que son sourire amusé n'avait rien à voir avec notre conversation.

« Vas-tu me dire ce qui t'amuse tant ? J'ai vraiment envie de rire moi aussi, ironisai-je en perdant patience, ce qui, de toute évidence, renforça son amusement.  
- Oh, pas grand chose, c'est juste que depuis que McKellen est entré, il n'arrête pas de te fixer. C'est tout simplement hilarant, je me demande bien ce que tu lui as fait pour que ses yeux te lancent des Avada Kedavra de la sorte. »

Je fis une grimace à mon meilleur ami avant qu'il ne se mette à rire, s'étant apparemment contenu trop longtemps de le faire. Sans discrétion, je me retournai vers la table derrière moi, celle des Poufsouffles. Incontestablement, on pouvait dire que Dorian McKellen me lançait des regards noirs. Quiconque aurait dit le contraire aurait été accusé de sévères troubles de la vision et envoyé de suite à l'infirmerie. Je déglutis en ne le lâchant pas du regard. Finalement, c'est Cassy contre toute attente qui me tira par le bras pour me remettre dans le sens de la marche.

« Fais pas attention, c'est juste un idiot. » me dit-elle.

Visiblement, elle se remettait plutôt bien de sa rupture. Et ça, c'était le plus important. Je lui souris pour acquiesser et nous reprîmes la conversation où nous en étions. Au bout d'un certain temps, nous décidâmes qu'il était temps d'y aller si nous ne voulions pas risquer d'arriver en retard. Voir le professeur Flitwick me mit de suite de bonne humeur. En plus d'être notre directeur de maison, c'était aussi un très bon enseignant et je doute qu'il y ait un seul élève capable de le détester dans cette école. Même les Serpentards avec qui nous partagions ce cours ne rechignaient pas à venir et s'intéressaient autant que nous. Nous prîmes place dans un vacarme mêlant croassements et coassements, nous jetant des regards d'incompréhension. Notre professeur arriva bien vite et fit taire les bruits animals d'un coup de baguette alors que nous répondions à ses salutations.

« Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Certains l'ont peut-être déjà deviné mais nous allons débuter la pratique du sortilège de Mutisme. »

Tandis que Flitwick partait dans ses explications, Nathan qui était assis à ma droite se pencha vers mon oreille.

« Voilà qui peut t'être très utile douce Gaby si jamais McKellen sort de sa torpeur morbide et décide d'engager une joute verbale contre ta personne. »

Je n'eus pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il souriait, reprenant une position normale. Je me pinçai les lèvres pour retenir un petit rire alors qu'à ma gauche, Gwen qui avait tout entendu laissa échapper un gloussement. Nous nous reconcentrâmes bien vite sur le cours et passâmes les deux heures de Sortilèges à nous entraîner à réduire au silence corbeaux et grenouilles. A voir les regards que s'échangeaient les Serpentards en riant de manière malsaine, je ne doutais pas une seule seconde qu'ils ne comptaient pas arrêter la pratique de ce nouveau sortilège sitôt le seuil de la classe franchi. Il ne faisait pas un pli qu'ils avaient fortement envie de s'entraîner sur certains Gryffondors. Et je ne doutais pas que sitôt sortis de ce même cours, les Gryffondors auraient la même idée. Je levai les yeux au ciel en songeant combien ils pouvaient être puérils avec leur guerre de maison. Le cours fut plutôt ludique dans son ensemble et les deux heures filèrent sans qu'on ne les voit passer.

A la sortie du cours à 11h, nous nous séparâmes. Gwen, Cassy et Nathan partirent en Etude des Moldus tandis que Theo et moi-même nous partîmes en direction de notre salle commune. Nous fîmes le compte-rendu du cours de Sortilèges comme l'avait demandé Flitwick avant que je ne peaufine mon devoir d'Etude des Runes que je devais rendre cette après-midi. Theo, quant à lui, parlait de la prochaine séance d'entraînement de Quidditch avec le capitaine de notre équipe. Midi arriva et nous descendîmes à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Nos amis nous rejoignirent rapidement et nous commençâmes à manger. Theo en profita pour mettre Cassy au courant pour le prochain entraînement de Quidditch, tout deux étant batteurs dans l'équipe. La conversation allait bon train quand je les quittai pour aller à mon cours d'Etude des Runes. Comme d'habitude, nous convînmes de nous retrouver à la bibliothèque dès que je serai sortie.

J'arrivai en avance et constatai que quelques élèves étaient déjà présents dont Lily Evans et Severus Rogue. Je les saluai d'un petit sourire accompagné d'un hochement de tête en entrant et seule Lily me répondit en agitant sa main avec un grand sourire avant de replonger dans sa conversation avec son ami d'enfance. Je partis m'asseoir à ma place et sortis mes manuels pour revoir rapidement le cours avant que le professeur Babbling n'arrive. C'est à ce moment-là que Remus Lupin entra. Merlin, j'avais oublié qu'il était dans mon cours celui-là ! Je tournai vivement la tête vers le mur à ma gauche tandis que je l'entendis passer à côté de moi pour rejoindre sa place, deux tables derrière. « Bonjour Gabriella. » me salua-t-il simplement en passant et je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. A force de le voir passer son temps avec les autres, j'oubliais qu'il était le plus sage. Franchement, le jour où Remus Lupin lâchera un commentaire acerbe à l'encontre d'un pauvre élève sans défense dans un lieu public, les Chocogrenouilles domineront le monde. Je me raclai la gorge en baissant les yeux vers mon manuel, tentant de reprendre contenance après avoir été aussi malpolie. Après tout, il ne m'avait rien fait à proprement parler.

« Hrm, ouais, salut Remus ... »

Ma réponse parut le surprendre un peu mais le satisfit puisque je le vis esquisser un petit sourire du coin de l'oeil. Il partit à sa place tandis que les derniers élèves entraient en classe, suivis du professeur Babbling. Le cours se passa sans incident et lorsqu'il fut fini, la plupart des élèves se précipitèrent dehors dans un vacarme assourdissant de chaises poussées à la va-vite. En bonne dernière, je sortis de la salle de classe en rangeant mes affaires dans mon sac, mettant le cap sur la bibliothèque. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas remarqué dans ma précipitation que devant la salle attendaient bien sagement les trois amis de Remus.

« Eh Richardson ! On ne salue pas ses amis ? me héla une voix familière.  
- Si, et c'est bien pour ça que je ne te dis pas bonjour, Black ! rétorquai-je sans pour autant me retourner, continuant mon chemin.  
- Eh, où tu cours comme ça ? Tu t'en vas casser des nez ? » ria-t-il sans se démonter, suivi de ses amis.

Je me retournai, marchant maintenant à reculons tandis qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé de devant la salle. Je replaçai la lanière de mon sac sur mon épaule, mon dictionnaire de runes serré contre ma poitrine et lui lançai :

« Dans un endroit qui doit sûrement te donner de l'urticaire, en plus de te laisser ignorant, vu que tu n'y vas jamais à mon plus grand bonheur. Ca s'appelle la bibliothèque. »

Et tandis qu'il riait de bon coeur face à ma réplique, me rappelant au passage qu'il était interdit de se battre dans la bibliothèque, je me remis dans le sens de la marche et les quittai pour de bon en levant les yeux au ciel. Je traversai les couloirs au pas de course jusqu'à mon but. Là, je rejoignis mes amis à la table qu'ils occupaient. Cassy et Theo travaillaient sur le devoir de Métamorphose pour le lendemain tandis que Nathan et Gwen parlaient tranquillement. Je m'assis et commençai le devoir d'Arts et Musiques Magiques avec ces deux derniers que nous avions à faire pour le soir. Je me souviens encore du combat que nous avions mené en fin de deuxième année pour parvenir à prendre cette option. Trop longtemps oubliée, elle n'était plus prise depuis des années et on avait dû aller faire des pieds et des mains dans le bureau de Flitwick pour qu'il consente à parler à Dumbledore de notre désir de prendre cette option. Le directeur avait accepté et avait fait appel au fantôme du dernier professeur de l'option en date. Malheureusement, ce dernier, profondément aigri d'avoir été ignoré ainsi que sa matière de son vivant, avait exigé un nombre minimum d'élèves pour prouver notre motivation et notre bonne foi.

Nous avions donc passé notre dernier mois de cours à courir dans tout le château à la recherche d'élèves de deuxième année qui pourraient être intéressés par l'option. Contre toute attente, ce furent les Serpentards qui nous rejoignirent majoritairement. Surtout les filles. Mais quand on y pensait, ce n'était pas si surprenant que cela, après tout, la plupart étaient nobles et l'étude des arts était souvent enseignée aux enfants dès leur plus jeune âge. Finalement, nous avions réussi à réunir plus d'une quinzaine d'élèves et le professeur Octave avait repris ses fonctions. C'était un bon professeur, très gentil et ses cours étaient ludiques car il nous emmenait souvent étudier l'architecture de l'école, de certaines statues ou il nous laissait interroger des portraits et nous notait sur les comptes-rendus que nous faisions de notre excursion. Mais gare à ceux qui flânaient ou se déconcentraient, la colère et la voix stridente du professeur étaient sans appel. Sans doute une conséquence de l'ignorance apportée à sa matière et à lui-même pendant trop longtemps ...

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous bouclâmes notre devoir quelques minutes avant de partir pour notre cours de Botanique en compagnie des Poufsouffles. Aujourd'hui, c'était un cours pratique et nous prîmes donc la direction de la serre n°3. A peine fus-je entrée que des bras entourèrent mon cou et je fus pris dans une étreinte étouffante.

« Gabyyyy, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu à la bibliothèque, j'avais complètement oublié ! » se lamenta mon agresseur.

Les quelques élèves présents se mirent à rire mais retournèrent bien vite à leurs occupations, habitués au comportement de mon ami.

« Du calme Frank, tu m'étouffes. Et puis ce n'est pas grave, du moment que t'as fait ton devoir c'est le principal. »

L'intéressé se détacha de moi, un air désolé toujours sur son visage. Laissez-moi vous présenter la plus grande tête en l'air que ce monde n'ait jamais connu, Franklin Klein-Baumann de Poufsouffle. Mais Frank suffira, je n'ai jamais réussi à prononcer son nom. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui a provoqué notre début d'amitié en première année. Le professeur Slughorn nous avait mis par paires et j'étais tombée avec Franklin. J'avais voulu lui demander de me passer un ingrédient et n'arrivant pas à me décider sur la prononciation de son nom, je l'avais appelé par son prénom. En bon garçon excentrique qu'il était, il avait pris ça pour une invitation à devenir amis et m'avait mis le grappin dessus, ne cessant de me parler à longueur de journées. D'un côté, je lui en étais redevable car je n'aurais jamais osé faire le premier pas. Enfin, j'aurais sans doute fini par craquer au bout de plusieurs cours passés dans un silence gêné car j'étais une vraie pipelette.

Nous avions donc passé l'année à faire fondre des chaudrons, au grand dam de Slughorn, et c'est sans surprise que nous découvrions l'année suivante que notre professeur avait changé les groupes. Désormais, Poufsouffle serait avec Gryffondor et Serdaigle avec Serpentard. Je souris au souvenir de nos cours de Potions de première année. J'avais dû redoubler d'efforts l'année suivante pour combler mon retard et avoir un niveau acceptable. Au moins, j'arrivais à ne plus faire fondre de chaudrons, contrairement à Franklin qui était passé maître dans l'art de donner des envies de suicide à ce pauvre Slug. Nous rejoignîmes nos tables. Je faisais équipe avec Frank et Nathan tandis qu'en face de nous se tenaient Cassy, Gwen et Theo. Ce dernier essayait d'ailleurs, comme d'habitude, de glaner des informations auprès de Frank sur l'entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle.

« Theo, tu sais bien que son frère ne lui dit rien. Et quand bien même ça serait le cas, il ne te dirait rien. » soupira Cassy.

Nous rîmes et le professeur Chourave entra dans la classe sous nos salutations. Les deux heures de travaux pratiques filèrent sans qu'on ne les voit passer et 17h sonna la fin des cours. Enfin, sauf pour Nathan, Gwen, Frank et moi-même qui partîmes pour notre cours d'arts et musiques magiques. Depuis la troisième année, nous n'avions pas eu d'autre choix que de placer l'option en dehors des heures de cours. Mais ça ne me gênait en rien car c'était une matière passionnante. D'ailleurs, ce soir-là, notre travail consista à mettre en pratique la leçon faite la semaine dernière, soit l'utilisation des crapauds dans la musique. Autant dire que faire s'accorder une quinzaine de crapauds à une mélodie donnée était un travail long et qui nécessitait de la patience, ce dont la nature n'avait apparemment pas jugé utile de me doter. Heureusement, la cacophonie régnant dans la salle était plus drôle qu'agaçante et nous sortîmes de cours les larmes aux yeux et le ventre douloureux d'avoir trop ri. Une fois calmée, je saluai Frank et nous prîmes chacun le chemin de notre salle commune. Nous fîmes nos devoirs en bon Serdaigles que nous étions jusqu'à 19h30 où nous descendîmes dîner. A peine installés, Frank réapparut, essoufflé et tout affolé.

« Au fait, j'ai oublié le plus important ! Combien tu mesures ?! s'exclama-t-il soudainement.  
- Un mètre soixante-dix aux dernières nouvelles. Pourquoi ? répondis-je surprise en ne comprenant pas où il venait en venir.  
- Gaby, ce jour est enfin venu, ENFIN ! Laisse-moi t'annoncer, commença-t-il en me prenant les mains, que je te dépasse officiellement du haut de mon mètre soixante et onze. »

L'information monta à mon cerveau et j'explosai de rire, suivie de mes amis tandis qu'aujourd'hui semblait le plus beau jour de la vie de Franklin Klein-Baumann. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours été plus petit que moi et qu'au fil des ans, me dépasser était devenu son objectif premier. Pour fêter la nouvelle, nous l'invitâmes à notre table pour le repas et nous trinquâmes autour de verres de jus de citrouille. Nous ne remontâmes dans nos dortoirs qu'aux alentours de 20h30. Nous discutâmes dans la salle commune pendant une heure avant que nous n'embrassâmes les garçons et montâmes dans nos chambres. Là, l'activité quotidienne du soir commença. Depuis deux semaines, Gwen nous initiait au yoga, connaissant les bases grâce à sa mère pratiquante. Elle avait eu cette idée après la rupture de Cassy et mes relations flamboyantes avec les Gryffondors, jugeant que ce serait bénéfique pour nous aider à canaliser notre mauvaise humeur. Mais soyons honnêtes, il était rare que nous réussissions à passer plus de dix minutes sérieuses dans des positions stupides. Nous finissions toujours par rire et arrêter pour nous raconter nos histoires de filles. Finalement, la conversation tourna court aux alentours de 22h en raison de notre épuisement et nous nous couchâmes. Bizarrement, je sentais que le lendemain allait être une rude journée et ça pouvait bien être à cause d'un certain quatuor.


	3. Et BOUM fit la bombe

Vous savez ce qu'il y a de pire avec le fait que je sois en vacances ? C'est que je n'ai pas de temps pour écrire, faire des vidéos, ... parce que je suis enfermée à ce P*TAIN de code de la route de M*RDE ! Vraiment, c'est rageant tout ce temps gaspillé !  
Enfin bref, merci à ceux qui follow ma fanfiction et merci à **E** pour la review, ça m'a énormément fait plaisir. Je suis contente de voir que ça plait. Pour **E**, ne t'inquiète pas on reverra Frank. Je l'aime bien aussi ce petit gars, c'est probablement un de mes OC préférés dans cette histoire. Il n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre mais il sera bien présent dans le prochain.

* * *

**Et BOUM fit la bombe**

En fait, j'avais eu totalement tort. Le mardi fut relativement calme malgré mes quatre heures de cours en commun avec les Gryffondors. J'aurais pu penser - et légitimement - qu'ils avaient enfin décidé de me laisser en paix, ayant sans doute trouvé une nouvelle victime. Mais en réalité, il n'en était rien. Et si j'avais su plus tôt, j'aurais profité au maximum de ma journée du mardi parce que rien ni personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se produire - et encore moins cette toquée qui servait de professeur de Divination. Dans tous les cas, la bombe commença à s'activer le mercredi après midi en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

* * *

Le cours de DCFM c'était le paradis et l'enfer en même temps. Tout d'abord, le bonheur parce que premièrement, nous avions cours avec les Poufsouffles pour la seconde fois de la journée et que pour des matières avec beaucoup de pratique comme la DCFM, l'alliance de nos deux maisons était un cocktail qui marchait bien, voire même extraordinairement bien. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant des Serpentards et des Gryffondors qui devaient sans doute être plus concentrés à essayer d'attenter à la vie de leurs ennemis plutôt qu'à essayer de suivre les consignes ... Mais c'était une autre paire de manches.

Pour en revenir où nous en étions, deuxièmement, le cours de DCFM c'était le bien parce que ... eh bien parce que c'était de la DCFM et que lancer des sorts sur les autres, c'était forcément intéressant et palpitant ! N'allez pas croire que je suis une sadique, l'étude des créatures dangereuses est tout aussi intéressante que la pratique ! C'est juste que se servir de sa baguette, ça plait à tout le monde.

Et enfin, la troisième, dernière et meilleure raison : le professeur Charles. Ouais, il voulait qu'on l'appelle uniquement par son prénom. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela qu'il s'était présenté le premier jour : « Mon nom ne vous sera d'aucune utilité dans ce cours alors appelez-moi juste professeur Charles. Je serai donc votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année pour vous aider à préparer vos BUSES. Je me tiens à votre disposition pour toute question et j'espère que nous allons passer une agréable année ensemble. ». Je sais que le fantasme du professeur c'est le plus gros cliché jamais vu mais selon l'équation, sourire parfait plus belle gueule plus corps de dieu multiplié par un air de bad boy intelligent, je vous laisse imaginer le résultat. On a perdu la moitié de la classe ce jour-là, soit la totalité des filles en fait - plus un ou deux garçons que je soupçonne d'être de l'autre bord.

Alors maintenant, pourquoi l'enfer ? Eh bien, tout simplement parce que je n'étais pas la seule à craquer pour ses yeux sombres et profonds, ses cheveux bruns et désordonnés, son aisance naturelle, sa façon d'être proche de ses élèves et de se soucier d'eux, son sourire charmeur accompagné de fossettes, son-

« Tu t'égares encore dans tes pensées obscènes. »

Nathan Colleen me ramena à la réalité en claquant des doigts devant mes yeux tandis que j'étais concentrée à regarder notre professeur silloner les rangs avec habileté pour remettre les copies de notre dernier test à la classe. Je lui tirai la langue alors qu'il laissa échapper un rire, le menton calé dans la paume de sa main. Je me penchai alors vers lui pour jeter un oeil à sa copie que venait de lui rendre le professeur, le félicitant au passage. Je grommelai. Moi aussi je voulais être félicitée ... Nathan dut sans doute deviner mes pensées car un nouveau rire discret s'échappa de ses lèvres. Comme d'habitude, il avait eu une bonne note et je fis la moue, espérant secrètement avoir battu le grand Nathan Colleen. En parlant de ma note, notre magnifique professeur - au derrière alléchant soit dit en passant - avait regagné son bureau et semblait s'apprêter à commencer la correction. Euh ... pourquoi j'ai pas ma copie moi ?

« Excusez-moi professeur mais il semblerait que vous ayez oublié de me rendre ma copie. » lui fis-je remarquer après avoir levé la main.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux d'incompréhension en me regardant, la bouche légèrement ouverte en un "o" de surprise. Rah, je défaillais mentalement. Mes hormones me laisseraient-elles un jour en paix pendant ce cours ? J'en doutais. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que notre professeur de l'année passée décide de partir étudier les Tébos en Afrique durant l'été, finissant ainsi à St Mangouste après s'être fait charger par un troupeau et ne pouvant donc pas assurer ses cours à la rentrée ? Bon sang, on changeait de professeur de DCFM tous les ans ! Ce poste était maudit, ma parole ! Je revins à la réalité alors que notre professeur cherchait si ma copie ne s'était pas glissée parmi ses autres cours. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches sans résultats, il en conclut qu'il avait dû la laisser dans son bureau et m'invita à venir la chercher après l'heure du dîner. Je passai donc le reste du cours à suivre sur la copie frôlant la perfection de mon meilleur ami tandis qu'après une correction commune, notre gentil et serviable professeur s'attardait sur chaque élève ayant besoin de plus d'informations sur leurs erreurs. Inutile de dire que les mains levées étaient majoritairement féminines. Je grognai avant de faire une tête de bébé à mon voisin, essayant tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre mon désespoir.

« Non Gabriella, je n'appelerai pas le prof pour une faute dont j'ai compris la raison et dont je sais que le prof sait que je la connais à présent. » s'amusa-t-il.

Je pestai en regardant mon merveilleux professeur si proche de toute la gente féminine de la classe, excepté moi. Sans doute ayant conscience de mon amertume et sachant combien j'étais horrible lorsque je n'étais pas de bonne humeur, Nathan crut bon d'ajouter malicieusement à voix basse :

« Si j'étais toi, je ne jalouserai pas ces filles-là. Après tout, tu es la petite chanceuse qui sera seule à seul dans son bureau après le dîner et tu auras l'occasion de lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux et d'être aussi proche de lui que tu le souhaites. »

Je lui jetai un regard en coin, un large sourire sur les lèvres et je vis qu'il faisait de même, fortement amusé par la situation. J'adorais ce garçon. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, du haut de mon nuage, je n'avais pas encore conscience que la bombe avait commencé à tiquer.

* * *

« Tu devrais faire attention à toi Gabriella. »

J'étais maintenant dans le bureau de mon professeur de DCFM et il était 22h passées. Le couvre-feu avait retenti quelques minutes auparavant. Je tenais ma copie entre mes mains - j'avais eu une meilleure note que Nathan, mon petit bonheur dans cette atmosphère pesante - et j'étais debout face au bureau derrière lequel était assis Charles. Bizarrement, mes hormones s'étaient calmées depuis que ses deux iris bruns me fixaient durement. Je baissai la tête, honteuse et triturai ma copie. J'avais presque oublié que si l'affaire McKellen avait fait le tour des élèves, elle avait sans doute été interceptée au passage par quelques enseignants. Bien que sans témoignage du principal concerné, je ne risquais aucune convocation ou punition.

« Je ne cours aucun danger et je suis parfaitement apte à me débrouiller seule. » tentai-je pour le calmer.

Je levai les yeux pour voir sa réaction. Je détestais plus que tout imaginer une seule seconde décevoir mon frère. Parce que oui, mon professeur de DCFM est mon frère et personne ne le sait. Enfin, personne si on exclut Nathan pour sa perspicacité hors du commun, Gwen et Cassy car ce sont mes amies et que je m'en voudrais de les étouffer dans leur sommeil parce que je les avais entendues dire que mon frère était canon et Theo car c'était mon ami aussi et que c'était une vraie tombe. Heureusement pour moi, ses prunelles n'étaient empreintes que d'inquiétude. Il soupira avant de se frotter les yeux et de se pincer l'arête du nez.

« Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre suite aux commérages des derniers jours.  
- Depuis quand tu écoutes les rumeurs ?  
- Depuis qu'elles te concernent. Bon sang Gaby, tu l'as frappé ! Et tu as de la chance que cette affaire ne remonte pas jusqu'à notre père et notre frère. »

Ca y est, je l'avais énervé. Mais ce n'était pas une méchante colère, ça ne l'était jamais avec lui. C'était plus un petit énervement dû au fait qu'il se souciait, un peu trop parfois, de moi. Je me mordis la lèvre, cherchant les bons mots pour ne pas aggraver ma situation.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une affaire d'Etat franchement, je t'assure ! ... Je lui ai juste cassé le nez ... et démoli sa fierté au passage mais il s'en remettra. Enfin, pas totalement j'espère parce que Merlin sait que la simple vision de sa face me donne des envies de meurtres. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel avec exaspération rien qu'en pensant au visage de Dorian McKellen avant de me reconcentrer sur mon cher frère. Celui-ci me regarda sans ciller pendant de longues secondes avant de détourner la tête, laissant échapper un petit rire. Aussitôt je me détendis et me pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas glousser de satisfaction. Je m'assis sur la chaise qui faisait face à son bureau tandis qu'il se laissait retomber contre le dossier de la sienne. Nous nous regardâmes un instant en souriant avant que finalement, il ne vienne se pencher vers moi et je fis de même, joignant mes mains sur le bureau. Puisque je n'avais pas besoin de corriger ma copie au vu de ma note, nous passâmes notre temps à discuter de tout et de rien, ravis l'un comme l'autre de pouvoir enfin passer un moment un peu intime ensemble.

C'est lorsque les cloches de l'école sonnèrent que nous sursautâmes à l'unisson, n'ayant pas vu l'heure passée. Il était près de minuit et il fallait que je regagne mon dortoir avant de m'attirer des ennuis ou que quelqu'un nous surprenne. Je me levai donc et pris mon sac. J'allais sortir lorsque Charles m'arrêta et me rejoignit, se plaçant tout près de moi. Sa tête s'inclina doucement sur le côté tandis que sa main droite se posa sur mon bras pour ensuite remonter jusqu'à ma joue qu'il se mit à caresser lentement de son pouce. Je baissai les yeux en voyant qu'il ne savait comment m'annoncer la nouvelle qui semblait l'attrister. Je fixai mes yeux dans les siens, attendant qu'il se décide.

« Notre père m'a envoyé une lettre. Il veut que tu sois là pour les vacances de Noël. »

Je baissai la tête et expirai longuement face à cette nouvelle peu réjouissante. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi, je préférais de loin rester à Poudlard pour les vacances. Je n'avais aucune envie de voir notre père et encore moins notre grand frère, et ça, Charles le savait. J'essayais de ravaler mes états d'âme mais je ne me leurrais pas, c'était bien la seule personne avec Nathan à qui je ne pouvais mentir.

« Tu seras là ? »

Ma voix tremblait de dégoût en pensant à ce qui se passerait durant les vacances. Sa main, toujours sur ma joue, releva doucement ma tête et je trouvai le courage de lever les yeux vers lui. Il me regardait avec tendresse et compassion. Il avait un tel air de martyr sur son visage, comme s'il aurait voulu prendre ma peine et la supporter pour moi, que mon coeur se serra.

« J'essaierai, soeurette. J'essaierai. »

Sa promesse n'était qu'un chuchotement et je fermai les yeux en sentant ses lèvres s'écraser contre mon front. Puis il s'écarta lentement.

« Sois prudente dans les couloirs, ne traine pas. Bonne nuit. »

J'opinai et partis après l'avoir salué. Perdue dans mes réflexions quant à la nature du désir de mon paternel de vouloir passer les vacances de Noël en famille, je n'entendis pas des pas précipités venir dans ma direction. C'est au croisement suivant que je fus percutée de plein fouet et laissai échapper un cri de surprise en me retrouvant allongée sur le sol. Je me redressai en grognant, prête à insulter la personne qui m'avait envoyée embrasser le pavé. James Potter se trouvait assis devant moi, les lunettes de travers et aussi surpris de me croiser ici que je l'étais de le voir là. Dans un même mouvement, nous fronçâmes les sourcils d'incompréhension, nos bouches s'ouvrant sans qu'aucune question n'en sorte.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais James !? Bouge ! Il faut qu'on file ! » souffla Sirius Black en arrivant à son tour.

Immédiatement, il s'arrêta en me voyant par terre avec son ami, Lupin et Pettigrow sur ses talons et le même visage interrogatif que nous arborions avec Potter s'inscrivit sur leurs figures. Avant que l'un de nous n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, McGonagall et Slughorn apparurent derrière James, tout deux vêtus de leurs robes de chambre. Malgré qu'ils semblaient sortir du lit, McGonagall était coiffée de son chignon habituel en moins stricte évidemment puisque plusieurs cheveux s'en échappaient, ce qui, en pleine journée, n'arriverait jamais. Dormait-elle coiffée ainsi ou quoi ? Je secouai la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de questions. Rusard arriva à son tour par la direction d'où les quatre Gryffondors étaient venus. Je me relevai et m'époussetai, imitée par Potter, remettant mon sac en place sur mon épaule avec une grimace en pensant que les ennuis allaient pleuvoir et que Charles n'allait pas apprécié du tout.

« Enfin, nous vous attrapons, lâcha un Slughorn essoufflé et visiblement énervé d'avoir été réveillé. Eh oh, miss Richardson, que faites-vous encore là à minuit et demie passé ? »

Et soudainement, c'est comme si les adultes remarquaient ma présence. Je tournai la tête, laissant mon regard courir sur chacun d'eux, la bouche ouverte. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et j'étais dans de beaux draps.

« Dois-je aller réveiller le professeur Flitwick ? s'enquit Rusard en se tournant vers les deux enseignants, me faisant ouvrir grands les yeux de stupeur.  
- Peut-être devrions-nous d'abord interroger miss Richardson pour son non-respect du couvre-feu, proposa McGonagall sans se départir de son calme olympien, se tournant ensuite vers moi. Je suppose que vous n'avez rien à voir avec cette farce grotesque, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je ... euh ... Quelle farce ? grimaçai-je soudainement, décontenancée par sa question.  
- Celle consistant à placer d'affreuses boules puantes à l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards, précisa Slughorn dont la gentillesse commençait à être sacrément entamée à cause de son réveil en plein milieu de la nuit.  
- C'étaient des Bombabouses ! crut judicieux de préciser Potter comme si c'était la pire offense qui soit.  
- Silence ! tonna McGonagall qui, visiblement, perdait patience. Par Merlin, finissons-en avec ces idioties. Que faisiez-vous donc à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs miss Richardson ? »

J'hésitai, bégayai en ne sachant si je devais avouer. Nul doute que dire la vérité serait louche. Après tout, il était plus de minuit et demie et je sortais du bureau d'un professeur après avoir soit disant passé deux heures à corriger un contrôle dont les fautes pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main - ma plus grande fierté, soit dit en passant, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment le moment d'en faire étalage. D'un autre côté, si je mentais, j'allais être punie et ça, c'était encore plus mauvais.

« Euh ... Je ... J'étais dans le bureau du professeur Charles. » débitai-je à toute vitesse, le feu aux joues.

Sept paires d'yeux me fixèrent alors avec incrédulité et même McGonagall ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse. Je me mordis la lèvre, j'aurais peut-être dû mentir.

« Vraiment ? s'inquit-elle et j'hochai positivement la tête, convaincue qu'un mot de plus ne ferait qu'aggraver mon cas.  
- Peut-être devrions-nous aller demander confirmation au professeur Charles ? proposa Slughorn en me regardant de haut en bas.  
- Voulez-vous que j'aille le chercher ? demanda Rusard.  
- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine Rusard. »

Je me retournai pour voir apparaître de l'obscurité mon frère, baguette en main pour éclairer sa route. Il vint se placer à mes côtés et je me mis à fixer mes pieds, ne sachant décidément pas sur lequel danser.

« Professeur, le salua McGonagall, peut-être allez-vous pouvoir nous expliquer la présence de miss Richardson dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ?  
- Mais parfaitement. Comme elle l'a dit, miss Richardson était dans mon bureau et j'assume pleinement la responsabilité de l'avoir retenue aussi longtemps.  
- Et c'est tout à votre honneur, commenta Slughorn. Mais peut-être pourriez-vous nous indiquer ce que vous faisiez avec une élève dans votre bureau après le couvre-feu ?  
- Bien sûr, sourit poliment Charles avec un calme digne de celui de McGonagall, ignorant les insinuations douteuses que pouvait avoir le professeur de Potions. J'avais oublié sa copie dans mon bureau ce matin. Et comme j'ai pris le temps de corriger avec chaque élève leurs fautes de manière individuelle en cours, je me suis dit que ce serait injuste d'en priver miss Richardson alors que j'étais le seul en faute pour cet oubli.  
- Et je présume que miss Richardson avait tellement fait de fautes que cela impliquait que vous la gardiez jusqu'après minuit. » souligna la directrice de Gryffondor.

Minerva McGonagall était tout sauf idiote. Elle savait que j'excellais en DCFM et sa remarque était plus que pertinente. Derrière elle, les quatre idiots de sa maison durent se retenir de pouffer devant la perspicacité de leur professeur. A mes côtés, je pus sans mal remarquer mon frère se raidir de manière imperceptible.

« C'est ma faute, professeur. Comme je ne savais pas combien de temps je resterai à corriger mon contrôle, j'ai décidé de faire mes devoirs avant de partir. J'ai quitté ma salle commune un peu avant le couvre-feu de vingt-deux heures. »

Je posai les yeux sur mon professeur de Métamorphose qui eut un petit rire. En tant que directrice adjointe, elle devait sûrement savoir que j'étais apparentée à mon professeur de DCFM et toute cette comédie ne faisait que me confirmer mon hypothèse. Cependant, elle avait raison. Nous n'avions pas été assez prudent et cette expérience nous servirait d'exemple.

« Vous auriez dû être placée à Poufsouffle pour votre sens du travail acharné et votre loyauté, s'amusa-t-elle en faisant des sous-entendus que seuls Charles et moi comprîmes. Ceci dit, même si ce que vous dites est vrai, cela ne justifie pas que vous ayez passé deux heures sur un simple devoir. »

Et encore un point pour McGonagall. Bon sang, elle était aussi vicieuse que les quatre vauriens derrière elle. D'ailleurs, ces derniers étaient trop occupés à retenir leurs rires pour discuter d'autre chose. Quand je pense qu'ils m'attiraient des ennuis ... Si je pouvais, je leur ferai payer sur le champ.

« Désolé Minerva mais vous devez sans doute vous aussi faire les frais de nos chers Serdaigles. C'est à croire qu'ils ne se nourrissent que de livres ! Vraiment, insista Charles avec toute l'innocence du monde. Nous avons vite corrigé le contrôle et comme nous avions encore du temps avant le couvre-feu, miss Richardson a voulu en savoir un peu plus sur le programme de cette année. Elle m'a questionné sur des livres que je pensais intéressants sur le sujet et une fois lancés - vous les connaissez quand ils ont soif de connaissance - nous avons oublié l'heure. »

Son explication eut au moins le mérite de faire esquisser un petit sourire amusé à la femme en face. Bon, visiblement, elle n'allait pas continuer son petit jeu plus longtemps. Sauf que moi, en attendant, je passais pour une droguée de littérature, ce qui, je n'en doutais pas, devait fort bien amuser mon frère en son for intérieur. Il me le paierait.

« Je comprends oui, en effet. Ces jeunes peuvent parfois montrer une telle passion pour le savoir que ça en devient épatant, sourit-elle avant de se tourner vers les quatre garçons. Surtout quand on les compare à d'autres. »

Sage décision que de baisser la tête face au ton autoritaire de la directrice adjointe. A moi de leur adresser un sourire victorieux maintenant.

« D'ailleurs, peut-être pourriez-vous, miss Richardson, demander à messieurs Colleen et Henderson de bien vouloir me ramener l'ouvrage que je leur ai prêté. Je pense qu'ils doivent l'avoir fini.  
- Bien, professeur, acquiessai-je.  
- Rusard, escortez donc notre Serdaigle jusqu'à son dortoir. Ce serait fâcheux qu'il lui arrive encore des ennuis. Quant à vous quatre, dit-elle en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers les fauteurs de trouble, je suppose que même dans le noir vous êtes capable de trouver mon bureau. »

Je dépassai les quatre garçons de mon âge, Rusard à mes côtés lorsque j'entendis sans mal dans un murmure la voix de ce cher Sirius Black qui avait été trop silencieux ces dernières minutes : « A tout à l'heure Richardson. ». Cette fois, la bombe tiquait dangereusement.

* * *

Le lendemain, je profitai de mes deux premières heures d'Histoire de la Magie pour raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à mes amis. Au moins, j'étais sûre qu'il n'y aurait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes puisque les Gryffondors dormaient tous, les quatre idiots étant loin de moi au fond de la classe à leurs places fétiches, tandis que les Serdaigles luttaient contre le sommeil en écoutant le professeur Binns. L'heure suivante fut dédiée aux Soins aux Créatures Magiques et en raison du nombre important d'élèves ayant choisi l'option, je ne croisai pas mes bourreaux. A treize heures, je partis avec Nathan et Theo pour notre cours d'Arithmancie, bien que ce dernier utilisait souvent l'heure pour faire sa sieste digestive. Le pire c'est que même en ne faisant que du figuratif pendant le cours, il arrivait à avoir d'excellentes notes. Mes amis étaient décidément des mystères ambulants. C'est en rangeant ses affaires à la fin du cours que Theo se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas ses livres de Métamorphose. Autant dire que ne pas avoir ses affaires de Métamorphose avec McGonagall équivalait à une mission suicide. Il nous jeta alors un regard effaré avant que nous le rassurâmes en lui disant qu'en courant jusqu'aux dortoirs, il arriverait sûrement à l'heure en cours. C'est pour cela qu'il embarqua Nathan avec lui, ayant trop peur de ne pas pouvoir résoudre l'énigme du heurtoir et de ne pas pouvoir récupérer ses livres. Je me retrouvai donc à faire le chemin seule jusqu'à la salle de Métamorphose et avec du recul, je maudis à présent Theo d'avoir oublié ses affaires et d'avoir emmené Nathan avec lui. Parce que si nous avions été tranquillement en cours tous les trois comme d'habitude, la bombe n'aurait pas éclaté.

En effet, au détour d'un couloir, je me retrouvai soudainement agrippée et tirée dans une salle. Non mais attendez, c'est quoi cette éducation de goujat ? Parce que bon, à la limite, on m'aurait endormie au chloroforme pour ensuite me laisser me réveiller dans une salle désaffectée avec un sac poubelle sur la tête, ça aurait été beaucoup mieux. Un vrai kidnapping quoi ! Et pas une espèce de tentative de viol se rapprochant du gang bang comme la situation pouvait le laisser penser. Oui, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow étaient encore devant moi. Et nous étions seuls dans une salle. Mmh, si ils ne m'embêtaient pas autant, ça pourrait être fort plaisant d'ailleurs comme situation. Attendez. Mais qu'est-ce que je bave moi là ? On se reprend Gaby ! Ouais donc je disais. Franchement, ils avaient pris une carte d'abonnement ou avaient monté un fan-club de mon extraordinaire personne pour toujours me coller ou quoi ?

« Vous savez qu'on a Métamorphose là, crus-je bon de leur faire remarquer en les toisant, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Avec McGonagall. »

Pettigrow et Lupin semblaient me regarder avec un mélange de ... pitié ? Compassion ? Eh, si je vous fais de la peine, je ne vous retiens pas ! Potter et Black quant à eux avaient l'air de se retenir de rire et de faire une réflexion. Je haussai les sourcils, les invitant à déballer le fond de leur pensée, espérant que ce ne soit pas trop long, ce qui m'éviterait le retard. Black ne se fit pas prier et lâcha subitement :

« C'est décidément le truc le plus génial qu'il soit arrivé dans cette école depuis qu'on est là. Et c'est même pas nous qui en sommes les auteurs, à croire qu'on a trouvé notre maître ! »

Ok, d'accord, je savais qu'ils avaient un brin mais de là à me considérer comme leur dieu.

« Euh, tu peux être un petit peu plus précis ? lui demandai-je. Parce que là, je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, Black.  
- Mais voyons Richardson, tu te tapes le nouveau prof !, s'exclama Potter avec un mélange d'ahurissement, d'amusement et de ... vénération ?  
- Je-ne-me-tape-personne, articulai-je sèchement après un moment de surprise passé.  
- Bien sûr. Comme si tu allais jouer aux cartes dans ses appartements à minuit passé ! ironisa Black.  
- Non, j'allais corriger mon contrôle comme il l'a expliqué. En plus d'être bête, tu es sourd maintenant ?  
- On y croit.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, les seuls qui n'avaient rien à faire dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci c'était vous. Sérieusement, des Bombabouses devant la salle commune des Serpentards, il me semble que vous faisiez cette blague en deuxième année. Vous avez déjà songé à grandir ? fis-je remarquer avec un plaisir non dissimulé.  
- Ca ne te regarde pas. Mais revenons-en à toi, c'était bien ? »

Rah, Merlin par pitié donnez-moi de la patience parce que si vous me donnez le courage et la force, je lui casse sa belle gueule vaniteuse. Parce que oui, disons-le haut et fort, Sirius Black est beau ! Même un troll ne pourrait pas nier ce fait. Mais n'allez pas croire que je cautionne ses groupies ou son fan-club non-officiel, hein. Parce que si vous voulez mon avis, il a déjà une tête assez énorme, pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il est bien foutu à longueur de journée.

« Dis-moi Black, pourquoi tu ne ferais pas ce que tu sais faire de mieux ?  
- C'est-à-dire jolie demoiselle ?  
- T'occuper de tes fesses et seulement des tiennes. Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur pour une personne aussi égoïste que toi, proposai-je d'un ton irrité.  
- Tes piques ne m'atteignent pas petite croqueuse d'hommes mûrs, chantonna-t-il en ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur.  
- Va crever. »

Black partit dans un éclat de rire aux côtés d'un Potter amusé. Agacée, je jouai des coudes pour écarter Lupin et Pettigrow du chemin et je sortis de la salle pour rejoindre le cours de Métamorphose au pas de course. Quand j'arrivai, tout mon groupe était déjà là, même Nathan et Theo. Lorsque je m'approchai, tous arrêtèrent de parler pour me demander où j'étais. Je leur expliquai vaguement avant de m'installer aux côtés de mes meilleurs amis alors que Cassy et Theo occupaient la table devant nous. Arrivèrent alors mes kidnappeurs et à la surprise générale, ils prirent place à la table derrière moi.

« Eh, c'est notre place normalement ! se rebella un garçon de ma maison qui discutait un peu plus loin.  
- Ouais, ben pas aujourd'hui. » se contenta de dire Black sans même lui accorder un regard.

Sirius ne me lâchait pas des yeux et aucune expression n'était visible sur son visage. Avant que l'autre n'ait pu rajouter quelque chose, McGonagall entra et il fut bien obligé d'aller s'asseoir à la table du fond avec ses partenaires, là où siégeaient en temps normal les Gryffondors. Je laissai tomber mes nouveaux voisins et me remis dans le sens de la marche. C'est drôle comme quand vous avez un petit soucis, les problèmes ne tardent pas à s'accumuler jusqu'à vous pourrir la vie. Aussi, au lieu de passer un fabuleux cours de Métamorphose à changer la couleur d'un rat, ce petit idiot de James Potter avait eu la fabuleuse idée de coincer le sien dans le chignon de notre professeur. Autrement dit, après avoir passé cinq minutes à tenter de retirer l'animal de ses cheveux et après avoir prononcé la sentence à l'égard du coupable, McGonagall nous avait condamnés à passer les deux heures à écrire du cours. Génial.

Après coup, je suis sûre qu'il l'avait fait exprès cet imbécile. Parce que du coup, la classe étant trop silencieuse et le cours trop ennuyant, il avait bien fallu occuper les quatre hyperactifs derrière moi. Et quoi de mieux que de balancer discrètement - mais de façon à ce que j'entende bien sûr - des commentaires sur mon crochet du droit ou mes rapports avec le professeur de DCFM ? Je passai une heure à faire grincer mes dents, le poing serré et ma plume manqua plusieurs fois de déchirer le parchemin à cause de l'ardeur que je mettais à écrire. A mes côtés, Gwen et Nathan, les seuls à entendre les commentaires de Black avec moi, tentaient tant bien que mal de me calmer. Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, j'allais exploser. J'étais une bombe à retardement et même le tic tac incessant de l'horloge qui symbolisait pourtant ma délivrance à venir me devenait insupportable. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, je craquai. Je me retournai violemment dans une tornade de boucles blondes vers la table derrière moi, mes yeux lançant des éclairs et j'éclatai :

« Bon sang Black, pourquoi tu ne t'enfoncerais pas ta baguette entre les fesses et irais crever dans un coin sombre où ta stupidité ne manquerait à personne ?! »

Il y eut soudainement un silence de mort et les quatre garçons derrière moi me regardèrent avec une expression choquée, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Ok, pas ma meilleure réplique j'en conviens. Surtout que maintenant, tous les élèves étaient tournés vers moi et McGonagall me toisait de son air impassible qui ne présageait rien de bon. J'avais craqué. A trente minutes de la fin du cours ... Mais pour ma défense, il l'avait cherché ! Soudainement, je sentis le poids de la gêne sur mes épaules et je me remis correctement sur le banc en baissant honteusement la tête. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir entre les mèches de mes cheveux le haussement de sourcils explicite de McGonagall qui signifiait que je n'avais pas intérêt à m'échapper à la fin du cours avant qu'elle ne se remette à dicter la leçon comme si rien ne s'était passé. Au moins, mon intervention avait eu le mérite de faire fermer le grand clapet de Sirius Black. Et ça, c'était un sacré miracle.

* * *

Lorsque le cours fut fini, les quatre garçons derrière moi décampèrent sans un coup d'oeil dans ma direction. Enfin Pettigrow et Lupin me servirent encore leurs regards et leurs sourires désolés. La bonne blague. Comme si ça allait aider ceux qui faisaient les frais de leurs deux compagnons d'essayer de faire les gentils après avoir été définitivement trop loin. Je décidai de laisser tomber en rangeant mes affaires. Mes amis me lancèrent un petit sourire d'encouragement et Theo me donna une tape dans le dos. Je leur souris faiblement avant de me diriger d'un pas pesant vers le bureau derrière lequel ma professeur était assise. Elle attendit que tous les élèves furent sortis pour prendre la parole.

« Miss Richardson, quelle surprise de vous voir là. Ca doit bien être la première fois en cinq ans. »

Je me fis toute petite, la tête basse, attendant la sanction. Je sentais son regard sur moi et je me risquai à lever les yeux vers elle. D'un geste elle retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux d'un air fatigué en soupirant.

« Bon sang, je sais que ces quatre là ne sont pas faciles à vivre au quotidien et qu'ils semblent avoir fait de vous leur nouveau centre d'amusement mais ne pouviez-vous pas attendre la fin du cours ou tout simplement qu'ils trouvent une nouvelle personne avec des mésaventures plus intéressantes que les vôtres ? » lâcha-t-elle avec une mine compatissante et désemparée.

Visiblement, je lui posais un cas de conscience et c'était bien la première fois.

« Je suis désolée professeur, il semblerait que la patience n'ait jamais été mon fort, avouai-je d'une petite voix.  
- Mais ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez faire vos excuses, Miss. »

Attendez, elle voulait que j'aille m'excuser auprès de Sirius Black ? Alors que c'est lui qui me harcelait à longueur de journée ? Ah non, non, non ! J'allais lui faire part de mon opinion quand elle lut dans mes pensées et me devança :

« Ecoutez, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas faciles tous les jours mais je pense qu'être le centre de l'attention leur procure le sentiment d'exister. Et je suis persuadée, malgré ce qu'ils peuvent en montrer, qu'ils portent beaucoup - trop si vous voulez mon avis - d'intérêt à ce que les gens pensent d'eux. Ce n'est pas pour les placer en position de victime ou pour leur trouver des circonstances atténuantes car ce sont des élèves de ma maison mais je pense que vous avez pu blesser monsieur Black et que des excuses me paraissent parfaitement légitimes compte tenu de la situation. »

Et moi alors ? Tout le monde s'en fout qu'il m'ait blessée aussi ? C'était décidément le monde à l'envers !

« Et bien sûr, je m'assurerai que monsieur Black fasse de même de son côté en lui rappelant au passage qu'harceler des camarades peut se révéler fort déplaisant pour ces derniers. »

Ah non, non, non ! Moi qui pensais enfin avoir gagné mon ticket de retour pour l'anonymat, elle n'allait quand même pas demander à Black de me présenter ses excuses et de remettre ainsi cette histoire sur le tapis !

« Eh bien, j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux, conclus-je tout en sachant très bien que je n'irai pas le voir.  
- Je n'en doute pas, sourit-elle faussement en ayant sans doute deviné le fond de ma pensée. Maintenant, passons à votre sanction. J'estime que toute personne a droit à une seconde chance et étant donné que c'est votre première fois, je vais me contenter de vous donner un petit travail pour le prochain cours. »

* * *

Je sortis de la salle quelques minutes plus tard et je constatai que tous mes amis m'attendaient un peu plus loin. Je les rejoignis.

« Alors ? » s'enquit Gwen avec une mine soucieuse.

Je regardai tour à tour mes amis qui arboraient tous des mines inquiètes, ne sachant si je devais leur mentir. Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur Nathan qui me fixait avec intensité. Impossible de lui mentir à lui. Je lâchai un râle d'agacement avant d'avouer :

« Alors rien. Ni détention, ni points enlevés. Seulement un travail concernant les dangers de l'utilisation de baguettes magiques dans les rapports sexuels ... à plusieurs ou seul. Non sérieusement, où je vais trouver de pareilles infos ?! Pince va faire une crise cardiaque si je lui demande ça et moi je vais me récolter un aller simple pour l'unité psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste ! »

Tous me regardèrent médusés pendant quelques instants.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez rigoler. » les autorisai-je avec un signe de main agacé.

Nathan ne se fit pas prier et partit dans un fou-rire, bientôt suivi par Theo de manière plus discrète cependant. Cassy et Gwen esquissèrent de petits sourires amusés avant de m'avouer être soulagées de savoir que ce n'était pas si catastrophique que ça.

« Et il y a autre chose qu'on devrait savoir ? parvint à articuler Nathan entre deux rires.  
- Ouais. McGonagall veut que j'aille présenter mes excuses à Black. » lâchai-je sèchement, ayant encore du mal à y croire.

Re-fou-rire de monsieur Colleen. Je le regardai d'un mauvais oeil. Parfois je me demandai pourquoi je le gardais comme ami. Ca avait beau être mon meilleur ami, j'avais l'impression qu'il tirait un malin plaisir de mes malheurs. Mais il eut au moins le mérite de me dérider et de me faire sourire face à la risibilité de mon aventure. Gwen se mordit la lèvre en disant que c'était injuste tandis que Cassy clama haut et fort cette injustice et m'assura d'envoyer malencontreusement un cognard dans la direction de Black au prochain match. Je ris.

« De toute façon je n'irai pas. » affirmai-je avec résolution.

Trop de fierté. C'est mal, je sais, mais je déteste avouer mes fautes - l'ai-je déjà fait un jour, d'ailleurs ? - et je trouve toujours un moyen pour ne pas le faire, le mensonge étant souvent une solution de choix. J'adore mentir, le mensonge c'est la clé de la survie dans ce monde. C'est un de mes talents les plus développés avec la critique d'autrui. Vous ai-je déjà dit que je passais mon temps à critiquer ? Malheureusement, mes remarques restent souvent informulées ou chuchotées à mes amies et complices par peur des représailles. La vérité fait mal, c'est bien connu et personne ne souhaite y être confronté. C'est pour cela qu'encore, le mensonge nous est salutaire dans la vie courante. Soudain, Gwen rappela à tout le monde le cours d'Etude des Moldus qui les attendait et tous filèrent, à l'exception de Theo et moi-même. Nous regagnâmes la tour des Serdaigles jusqu'à dix-sept heures où je partis pour le cours d'Arts et Musiques Magiques.

* * *

Le lendemain, soit le vendredi, arriva. Et comble de tout, en première heure j'avais Etude des Runes. Avec Remus Lupin. Assis deux tables derrière moi. Je vous laisse imaginer mon engouement pour aller en cours ce matin ! Bref, quand j'arrivais dans la salle après avoir bien traîné les pieds, Remus Lupin était déjà à sa place. Chouette, ça me facilitera mon projet de non-contact, quel qu'il soit, avec cet individu. Je saluai discrètement Lily et Severus, habituée à présent à ce que seule la première me réponde. Non, n'allez pas croire que j'essaye de faire du social et d'imposer mon amitié à Severus. C'est juste de la politesse. Et aussi parce que c'est mon coéquipier en Potions et que je me dois d'être en bons termes avec lui pour le bien de ma réussite scolaire. Parce qu'à la manière de Frank en première année, j'ai empiété sur son espace vital en bondissant en début d'année pour poser mon sac à côté de lui à la grande surprise de ses amis - enfin, des gars de sa maison avec qui il partage son dortoir parce que je ne sais pas trop si on peut appeler ça des amis, vous comprenez, ça a pas l'air d'être la grande joie du côté de chez eux - et des miens. Ouais, j'avais lâchement abandonné mes amis pour assurer ma réussite lors de mes BUSES de Potions. Et alors ? De toute façon, on est cinq et on doit faire des groupes de deux alors autant qu'il y en ait un qui parte de son plein gré, sinon ça fait un chahut pas possible pour savoir qui se sacrifie. Enfin bref, en cours, on ne se parle pas vraiment. Je me contente de faire les mêmes gestes que lui et de noter minutieusement pour ne pas oublier. Mine de rien, ça paye comme technique. J'ai jamais eu d'aussi bonnes notes et je crois que ce bon vieux Slug n'en revient pas. Lui qui devait sûrement avoir peur que je corrompe son meilleur élève ...

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'heure passa relativement vite et à la fin du cours, Lupin fut un des premiers à sortir. Bizarre, généralement il était dans les derniers avec moi parce que nous prenions le temps de ranger nos affaires au lieu de sortir comme des sauvageons. Bah, de toute façon, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je relève ce genre de détails. Je me fiche de la vie de ce type et de celle de ses copains ! Nah ! Je sortis de la salle pour aller en cours de DCFM. Hm, professeur Charles ... Rien de mieux pour me remonter le moral, tiens ! Perdue dans mon songe, j'entendis à peine les chuchotements derrière moi.

« Vas-y !  
- Allez, va la voir ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ca sentait le type qui voulait aller se déclarer. Mais j'avais trop la flemme de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait et qui était la fille en question. Ca me ferait perdre de précieuses secondes de contemplation de Charles face à mes concurrentes, en plus. C'est donc dans un sursaut que je poussai un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'une main ferme s'abattit sur mon épaule, m'arrêtant net. Je me retournai pour voir qui était l'auteur de cette farce douteuse pour me retrouver face à un Sirius Black qui semblait ... gêné ? Le regard fuyant, les mains qui ne savent pas où se mettre, tantôt dans ses poches, tantôt dans ses cheveux, son balancement d'un pied sur l'autre, ses petits raclements de gorge, ses bras qui se croisent et se décroisent cent fois à la minute, ... Oui, je pouvais affirmer sans trop de crainte que Sirius Black était gêné. Et j'avais bien envie de clamer haut et fort ma supériorité et d'afficher un sourire narquois mais j'avais trop peur qu'il se vexe et s'en aille. Il fallait donc que je joue la carte de la sympathie et de la compassion. Deux choses qui m'étaient difficiles à éprouver pour une personne autre que mes amis. Ou Charles.

« Hrm, Gabriella, je peux te parler ? finit-il par dire, me regardant une seconde top chrono dans les yeux avant de les laisser à nouveau se balader partout.  
- C'est pas ce que t'es en train de faire ? »

Un peu trop froid comme premier essai. Dire qu'il avait fait l'effort de m'appeler par mon prénom. Mais le pauvre garçon ne se démonta pas. Au contraire, après une longue expiration, il sembla regagner son assurance naturelle. Flûte alors, j'aimais bien le voir déstabilisé. Le grand Sirius Black à mes pieds, ça avait un certain attrait non négligeable, je devais l'avouer.

« Bon écoute Gabriella, je tenais à m'excuser pour ... mon comportement de cette dernière semaine. Je ne pensais pas que ma plaisanterie allait t'énerver autant. Alors si tu veux bien, j'aimerais qu'on recommence à zéro avant de me réveiller un matin avec ma baguette, magique bien sûr, coincée dans l'anus. »

Suite à ça, il eut un petit rire nerveux, sans doute à cause de la situation. J'arquai un sourcil, bras croisés sur ma poitrine avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol et de dessiner sur celui avec mes pieds tout en réfléchissant. Oh et puis zut ! Finissons-en avec toute cette hypocrisie que je puisse aller mater mon frère en paix ! Je relevai la tête vers lui. Il avait cessé d'être fuyant, s'était stabilisé sur ses deux pieds, avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches et il attendait visiblement ma réponse.

« Ouais. Désolée aussi à propos de cette insulte et des autres, il semblerait que je doive bosser un peu mon self-control. »

Que quelqu'un me coupe la langue, je viens d'avouer une faute ! Moi ! Avouer une faute ! Mes amis et Charles allaient halluciner en apprenant ça. Bon, certes, je sauvais un peu mon honneur parce que j'avais fait la fille détachée qui n'en avait rien à faire. Ce que j'étais en réalité à bien y réfléchir. Entre nous, si des excuses pouvaient guérir tous les maux de cette fichue planète, ça se saurait ! Pour prendre un exemple moldu, imaginez Adolf Hitler. C'est bon ? Vous avez la moustache dégueulasse en tête ? Bon. Ben imaginez qu'au lieu de se suicider, il ait accosté le reste de la communauté juive et leur aurait dit : « Eh salut les gars, désolé d'avoir fait cramer vos copains, hein. Les sorcières c'était démodé alors il fallait bien trouver autre chose pour assouvir ma mégalomanie. Sans rancune, hein ? Parce qu'entre nous, j'aimerais bien garder le pouvoir et continuer à faire joujou avec les fours crématoires. ». Et les autres lui auraient répondu : « Oh tu t'excuses ? Pas de soucis, vieux. On oublie. ». Je dis : non ! Non, non, non et non ! Les excuses ne servent à rien. Une personne a le droit, voire le devoir, d'éclater quiconque lui aurait fait du mal. C'est comme ça, c'est le business. Point barre. D'ailleurs, pour Black, je me tâte pour lui faire comprendre qu'il m'ennuie fortement : coup de poing dans le nez, coup de tête ou coup de pied bien placé ?

« Il faut dire, j'ai été tellement époustouflé par ton crochet du droit qu'il fallait que je te le fasse savoir. » souffla-t-il dans un demi-rire, un sourire ravageur collé aux lèvres.

Au secours, maintenant il pense qu'on est copains comme cochons. Arrête-toi Black, on n'a pas gardé les cochons ensemble. Merlin, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de parler de cochons et d'utiliser des expressions moldues, ça va causer ma perte.

« Ah parce que tu t'intéresses à autre chose qu'à toi même maintenant, ironisai-je mais apparemment il prit ça pour une plaisanterie, c'est beau la naïveté à cet âge-là.  
- Oui, par exemple je m'intéresse à mes amis, aux jolies filles et ... à moi-même, avoua-t-il avec une moue amusée. Mais je suis prêt à ouvrir une catégorie spécialement pour toi. Je l'appellerai « les nanas bagarreuses et stupéfiantes ». T'as le droit de te sentir surpuissante maintenant que je t'ai accordé cette faveur. »

Il me regarda un instant avant de se mettre à sourire sincèrement devant la situation. Visiblement, il se sentait plus léger. En même temps, je me doutais que McGonagall l'avait menacé pour qu'il vienne s'excuser et il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas suivre les indications de la professeur de Métamorphose à la lettre. Je souris pour ne pas le vexer et surtout pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Finalement, voyant que nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire, je m'excusai et partis pour le cours de DCFM. Ok, c'était le moment de faire un bilan. Point positif : j'étais à présent sûre que Black et sa bande allaient arrêter de me chercher des noises. Point négatif : j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'ils allaient entrer dans une nouvelle forme d'harcèlement.


	4. Viens à la maison pour péter les plombs!

Tout d'abord, merci infiniment pour vos reviews et merci aux nouveaux followers ! Je suis rentrée de vacances la semaine dernière et j'en ai profité pour finir de fignoler ce chapitre que j'avais tapé pendant le trajet. Comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous plaira et si vous commentez pour me donner votre avis, c'est encore mieux !  
**Nana** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que ma fic ne fait pas trop clichée et sort du lot malgré la tonne d'écrits sur les Maraudeurs. J'essaye vraiment de mettre un point d'honneur sur l'évolution des relations (j'ai lu tellement de fics où c'était pas naturel et ça gâchait tout que je veux à tout prix l'éviter xD) et ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça marche pour l'instant.  
**CupcakesCult** : Oui, l'entrée est directe c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. xD Généralement, les fics commencent sur le quai ou dans le Poudlard Express alors j'ai voulu un peu changer. J'essaye d'éviter les clichés au maximum comme celui de l'OC en détresse mais avec les centaines de fictions sur les Maraudeurs, c'est pas toujours évident. La famille de Gabriella va avoir plus de place dans les prochains chapitres mais je n'en dit pas plus. Et merci surtout à toi de venir lire et de prendre la peine de commenter !  
**Shona/Renardez** : Contente que ça te plaise ! Ah oui, Gabriella est adepte de l'ironie et du sarcasme, ça c'est sûr xD J'ai toujours écrit au passé simple mais c'est vrai que des fois, suivant les passages, ça me bloque. Enfin, j'espère que ça te dérange pas trop dans ta lecture. Pas de soucis, Gabriella et Charles ne finiront pas dans une sorte de relation incestueuse, ils en ont juste l'air. (je plaide coupable sur ce point-là, je me sers du prétexte des Sang-Purs et des mariages consanguins pour insérer des moments mignons entre ces deux-là parce que j'adore l'inceste. Honte à moi xD)  
**Guest** : Merci beaucoup !

* * *

**Viens à la maison pour péter les plombs !**

A minuit, je ne recroisai pas les quatre Gryffondors lors du cours d'Astronomie. Ils séchaient souvent. Apparemment, ils avaient trouvé le moyen de déjouer la surveillance des préfets qui avaient pour rôle de nous escorter et de s'assurer que nous allions bien en cours. Tant mieux. Même dans le noir, je n'aurais pas supporté de voir leurs têtes.

Je ne les vis pas non plus du week-end, étant donné que je le passai en compagnie de mes amis soit dans la Salle Commune, soit dans la bibliothèque. Je ne croisai que vaguement Pettigrow et Lupin dans l'antre de Mme Pince et ils m'adressèrent un bref salut de la tête. A l'heure des repas, j'étais protégée par la table des Serpentards à côté de celle des Serdaigles et puis de toute manière, Sirius Black et James Potter étaient trop occupés à amuser la galerie pour venir m'embêter.

Ma première pensée du lundi matin en regardant pensivement la table déjà animée des Gryffondors fut qu'ils m'avaient oubliée. Erreur. Lorsque je descendis avec Theo après nos deux heures de Sortilèges, je les croisai qui sortaient des cachots et se dirigeaient vers la classe d'Etude des Moldus.

« Hey Gaby ! Tu as l'air ... » commença Black en levant la main pour me saluer.

Ni une ni deux, je baissai légèrement la tête en serrant les dents, j'attrapai le bras de Theo et j'accélérai l'allure pour passer le plus rapidement possible à côté d'eux en longeant le mur. A défaut de l'énerver, ma réaction sembla le laisser pantois, coupé net dans son élan de civilités matinales.

« ... de vouloir m'ignorer. » finit-il, apparemment surpris.

Je ne réagis pas et continuai mon chemin tandis que dans mon dos, James Potter éclata de rire, suivi des deux autres. J'entendis comme une tape qu'on donne dans le dos de quelqu'un avant qu'ils ne se remettent en route, Black bougonnant qu'ils allaient être en retard. Comme si ça le dérangeait si c'était le cas. Même sans être devin, j'étais sûre qu'au moins un de ses amis lui avait fait la même remarque. Le couloir étant à nouveau désert, je ralentis et me tournai vers Theo qui me regardait avec incrédulité, les yeux grands ouverts et les paupières clignant plus de fois qu'il était normalement possible de le faire. Devant sa tête, je ne pus m'empêcher de le lâcher pour couvrir ma bouche de mes mains, réfrénant mon hilarité. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de reprendre ses esprits et de protester sur le fait que je me moquais ouvertement de lui.

« Désolé, lui dis-je une fois calmée bien que quelques rires m'agitaient encore de temps à autre.  
- Plus important, depuis quand la gentille Gabriella snobe-t-elle les gens ? s'enquit-il en haussant un sourcil, moqueur.  
- Je ne suis pas gentille-  
- Ça c'est sûr, m'appuya-t-il mais je ne relevai pas.  
- -et c'est seulement valable pour les Gryffondors se déplaçant en meute de quatre, finis-je avec un sourire amusé.  
- Voyez-vous ça, s'exclama-t-il en prenant un ton théâtral. On dirait une petite de Serpentard !  
- Au moins, là, j'aurais sû pourquoi ils me persécutent. »

Nous rîmes et continuâmes tranquillement notre route. Au détour d'un couloir, nous vîmes Franklin qui semblait ... perdu. Oui c'était le mot. C'était d'ailleurs toujours le mot approprié avec lui. Franklin était perdu, Franklin avait perdu quelque chose, ... Il y avait aussi le mot "oublié". Mais bon, en règle générale, Franklin avait cette tête de la petite bête innocente et attendrissante en détresse. Nous nous approchâmes pour le saluer. En nous entendant arriver, il se retourna et son visage s'illumina de sa naturelle aura enfantine. Après quelques échanges de banalités, Theo en vint aux faits :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as perdu cette fois-ci ?  
- Ma cravate et ma baguette.  
- Comme d'habitude, souffla l'autre garçon.  
- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que Slughorn m'a enlevé dix points pour non-port de la cravate ? Alors qu'à côté de moi, il y avait cette fille qui ne l'avait même pas ! Si _ça_, c'est pas du favoritisme. »

Juste à titre d'information, "cette fille" c'est Lucy Cole. Mais ça, Franklin ne l'aura sûrement pas assimilé même après être sorti de Poudlard dans deux ans.

« C'est pas plutôt parce que tu as encore fait exploser ton chaudron ? » s'esclaffa Theo.

Je ris rien qu'en pensant à la tête de ce pauvre Slug en voyant les désastreux résultats de Franklin en Potions. il n'aura jamais sa BUSE de Potions, tout le monde le sait, Slughorn le premier. D'ailleurs, la seule pensée de pouvoir se débarrasser définitivement du pire élève de toute sa carrière à la fin de l'année doit être la bouée de sauvetage qui l'empêche d'essayer de mettre fin à ses jours. Personnellement, je pense que Horace Slughorn compte les jours le séparant de la délivrance.

« Non, même pas ! Pour ça, c'est trente points qu'il m'enlève ! » se défendit le garçon blond.

Sa mine naïve et adorable détruisit à elle seule nos envies de ne pas rire. Ce garçon était tout bonnement incroyable. Finalement, je me ressaisis et soupirai :

« Ta cravate est dans la poche de ta robe et ta baguette est dans ta table de chevet, deuxième tiroir en partant du haut, probablement cachée par le paquet de croquettes pour chat que tu gardes, même si tu n'as pas de chat. »

Avec son clignement de yeux éberlué habituel - on dirait que ce pauvre garçon découvre le monde tous les matins -, le Poufsouffle se mit à inspecter les poches de sa robe de sorcier pour en sortir sa cravate.

« Ah ben ça alors !  
- Slughorn t'as enlevé des points parce qu'il a dû la voir dépasser de ta poche. Il a pris ça pour de la désinvolture. » expliquai-je comme une évidence.

Même s'il ne fallait pas se leurrer : Slug avait préféré enlever des points sans un mot à l'élève le plus mauvais de la promotion plutôt que de lui dire que sa cravate était dans sa poche. Tout le monde sait que Franklin est une vraie tête-en-l'air. En plus de toujours la perdre, il ne connait même pas la composition de sa propre baguette, c'est pour dire ! Frank c'est le genre de personne qui va oublier un rendez-vous important ou qui va mettre son pull à l'envers - et je dis bien _à l'envers _avec l'encolure dans le dos et non pas _retourné_ ; quoiqu'une fois, il est arrivé en cours avec un pull à l'envers _et_ retourné - et ne pas s'en rendre compte de toute la journée si on ne lui dit rien. Mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime bien. Il est simple et attachant, une sorte de grand enfant émerveillé par tout et rien.

Nous discutâmes un bon moment avant de partir en direction de la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Frank rejoignit ses amis et je m'installai avec Theo en attendant les autres. Mon cours d'Etude de Runes se passa tranquillement, Lupin avait au moins l'intelligence de ne pas empiéter sur mon espace vital comme pouvaient le faire ses deux amis. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, ils attendaient bien évidemment leur compagnon à la sortie du cours. Et c'est là qu'ils me coupèrent la route.

« Eh ! Pourquoi tu nous ignores ? On a dépassé le temps du "on t'embêtes et tu nous craches ta mauvaise foi à la figure" ! »

Black laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux mais il affichait clairement une mine surprise face au problème qu'il rencontrait. Je fronçai les sourcils, sceptique et agacée comme jamais :

« Ah oui ? Et depuis quand ?  
- On a fait la paix, tu te souviens ? crut-il bon de me rappeler.  
- Oui, et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que je me suis excusée de t'avoir insulté une fois - et j'avais toutes les raisons du monde soit dit en passant - qu'on doit pour autant se dire bonjour comme si on était amis. Vous n'êtes juste qu'une bande de gars immatures et populaires qui avez décidé de vous taper l'incruste dans la vie d'une fille ordinaire et ennuyeuse parce que vous l'avez vue casser le nez d'un type une fois et que vous avez trouvé ça drôle. Regarde la vérité en face, tu ne savais même pas qui j'étais avant ça. »

Ma réplique eut au moins pour effet de lui faire fermer la bouche dans un claquement de mâchoires tandis qu'il me regardait avec incrédulité, songeant à ce que je venais de déballer. C'est que j'allais finir par croire que j'étais douée pour lui rabattre le clapet ! Je soupirai d'agacement avant de les laisser là pour me diriger vers la bibliothèque et retrouver mes amis.

« Eh ! Tu nous trouves populaires alors ? » l'entendis-je me demander à l'autre bout du couloir.

Sérieusement, il n'avait retenu que ça comme information ? Je ne me retournai pas à cette question stupide et lui balançai mon majeur par-dessus mon épaule. Le rire de Sirius Black résonna alors dans le couloir, suivi par celui de ses amis. Si ça continuait, j'allais leur faire part de la candidature de Nathan pour rejoindre leur groupe de timbrés. Ils auront au moins en commun le fait de rire de tout et de rien mais avec une préférence pour mes mésaventures.

D'ailleurs, j'étais à peine installée à la bibliothèque avec mes amis depuis une demie-heure que le quatuor fit son apparition. La seule présence de James Potter et Sirius Black dans un lieu majoritairement composé de livres relevait du miracle et je me ratatinai sur ma chaise, dressant un rempart protecteur en me réfugiant derrière mon livre. Leurs regards parcoururent la pièce jusqu'à ce que Potter ne me repère et me montre du doigt en tirant Black par la manche. Ni une ni deux, les deux énergumènes se dirigèrent à pas précipités et décidés vers moi, suivis des deux autres sous le regard suspicieux de Pince. Diantre ! Profitant que je sois seule avec Nathan - les autre étant partis ranger et chercher des livres - ils s'assirent sans ménagement et sans autorisation sur leurs chaises, Lupin en emprunta une à la table derrière. Black me faisait carrément flipper à ne pas me lâcher des yeux. Jetant des regards à ses amis, je l'invitai à déballer ce qu'il avait à dire, surtout que Pince nous regardait de manière très bizarre à présent.

« Tu as gagné. » lâcha subitement Black sans me lâcher du regard.

Est-ce que ça lui arrivait de cligner des yeux ? Plus important : est-ce qu'on lui avait déjà dit que regarder ainsi les gens c'était flippant et malpoli ? Sûrement. Mais c'est bien connu, Sirius Black n'écoute jamais personne. Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné ? Le droit à la paix éternelle ? Youhou !

« Tu n'as pas voulu être polie alors on va te faire de la vente à pression jusqu'à ce que tu sois notre amie puisque ça semble être le seul moyen pour que tu nous dises bonjour. »

Attendez, QUOI ? C'est quoi ça ? Moi je sais, c'est du harcèlement pur et dur !

« Sauf que ce n'est pas dit que j'achète. » soupirai-je.

Je repris mon livre en main, déjà prête à me déconnecter de leur conversation sans queue ni tête quand la main de Potter s'abattit sur mon ouvrage, le faisant claquer sur la table et nous attirant plusieurs regards agacés, dont un très noir venant de Pince.

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu veux ! s'offusqua Black.  
- Mais je sais au moins ce que je ne veux pas. Et je ne veux pas être amie avec vous, sifflai-je en me penchant vers lui.  
- Tout le monde veut être ami avec nous ! se vanta Potter.  
- Eh bien, considérez que je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle ! »

Je leur adressai un regard mauvais et ils me contemplèrent tous un instant. Lupin et Pettigrow restaient à l'écart, sans doute avaient-ils échoué à essayer de faire changer d'avis leurs amis. Potter et Black me zieutaient de leurs petits yeux vicieux préparant un mauvais coup. Et sans mal, je pouvais imaginer Nathan se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas rire, bras croisés, se balançant légèrement en arrière de sa chaise pour contempler la scène avec un plaisir et un amusement non dissimulés. Saleté. J'aurais besoin de lui qu'il ne bougerait pas le petit doigt du moment que la situation est cocasse.

« Bien. Tu sais quoi ? On va te laisser jusqu'à, disons, la fin des vacances de Noël vu qu'on va être occupés. Pas de saluts, pas de blagues, on ne t'embêtera pas. » commença Black avec un ton d'homme d'affaire que je ne lui aurais jamais soupçonné.

Oh, ça c'est cool !

« Cependant, enchaîna Potter, sitôt revenus des vacances, on ne te lâche plus d'une semelle jusqu'à ce que tu craques. Marché conclu ? »

Ils se fichent de moi là ?

« Et pourquoi je devrais accepter ? Je suis clairement perdante.  
- Parce que dans le cas contraire, on commence le harcèlement dès aujourd'hui et on sera sans pitié. »

Ah ! Nous y voilà à cette histoire d'harcèlement ! C'est ce que je disais, ils sont fous à lier ces quatre-là ! Tous bons pour Ste Mangouste !

« Et puis, d'ici janvier, tu te seras habituée au fait de devenir notre mascotte, sourit innocemment Potter.  
- Et avec un peu de sagesse serdaiglienne, peut-être que tu n'opposeras pas de résistance. » acheva Sirius.

Non, mais c'est lui qui me parle de sagesse ? Avec son air innocent en plus ? Si je n'avais aucun respect pour mon exemplaire de _Numérologie et Grammaire_, je lui ferais manger sans hésitation. Mais bon, chez moi les livres c'est sacré et en plus j'en ai besoin pour finir mon devoir d'Arithmancie. Les deux idiots en face de moi s'étaient soudainement mis à rire comme des illuminés, sûrement à cause de mon agacement évident, et ce, malgré que nous soyons en plein milieu de la bibliothèque. Quand je le disais qu'ils sont idiots. C'en fut visiblement trop pour Mme Pince qui se leva, furibonde. La voyant arriver, Black se pencha vers moi :

« Alors ? » s'enquit-il avec un grand sourire victorieux en me tendant la main.

Pince se faisant de plus en plus proche, je réfléchis rapidement et poussai un grognement de résolution en serrant sa main. La bibliothécaire arriva pour les virer, les tirant sans ménagement par l'oreille en les sermonnant sur leur attitude inadmissible dans son antre. Lupin et Pettigrow suivirent sagement après nous avoir salués. C'est à se demander ce que deux anges comme eux font avec ces deux diables. Mis à part leur donner des idées de blagues à faire, bien entendu.

Bon, avec un peu de chance, ils auront oublié d'ici janvier. Les garçons ont généralement la mémoire courte. Enfin sauf Nathan, lui, c'est un véritable agenda ambulant. A l'autre antipode on retrouve Franklin qui, lui, n'a carrément pas de mémoire. C'est à se demander comment il arrive à écrire son nom sans gourmette. Enfin bref. Je soupirai tandis qu'à mes côtés, mon meilleur ami s'écroula soudainement sur la table, agité de soubresauts. Je grognai mon mécontentement alors que nos amis réapparaissaient d'entre les rayons de la bibliothèque.

« Eh bien, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » se soucia Gwen en analysant la scène.

Ah, Gwyneth ! Ma lueur de bonté et d'humanité au milieu de tous ces ingrats ! Suivez mon regard, le premier est à mes côtés, c'est mon soit-disant meilleur ami, il a des cheveux châtains et bouclés et il est actuellement en train de combattre un fou-rire né des moqueries envers ma personne.

« On a loupé un truc ? demanda Cassy excitée comme une puce en se rasseyant.  
- Le début de la guerre du siècle ! » parvint à articuler Nathan entre deux hoquets de rire avant de replonger la tête entre ses bras.

Merlin, je ne sortirai jamais de cette école en vie !

* * *

Si je dois bien accorder quelque chose aux quatre Gryffondor, c'est qu'ils respectent incroyablement bien leur parole. Aucun salut, aucun sourire, aucun regard ne me fut adressé jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. J'avais fini par croire que j'avais tout simplement rêvé de toute cette mésaventure. Mais c'était sans compter Charles qui, quelques jours plus tôt, m'avait rappelé que je devais rentrer à la maison pour les vacances. Me voilà donc dans le Poudlard Express en compagnie de Gwen et de Franklin qui vérifiait pour la énième fois que toutes ses affaires soigneusement listées par sa mère dans sa dernière lettre étaient bien dans sa valise. Apparemment, ses amis avec qui il partageait son dortoir l'avaient aidé toute la semaine à retrouver ses affaires éparpillées aux quatre coins du château. J'eus un petit rire en imaginant la scène. Il fallait avouer que d'après les dires du Poufsouffle, sa mère était une vraie maniaque alors mieux valait pour lui qu'il n'ait rien oublié. La pauvre ... Avec un enfant comme Franklin, elle devait s'arracher les cheveux.

« Tu rentres souvent pour les fêtes Franklin ? finis-je par demander alors qu'il terminait de fermer sa valise.  
- Tous les ans, soupira-t-il en se rasseyant et en écarquillant les yeux de désolation. Ma mère tient à me donner en mains propres les trucs affreux qu'elle tricote comme cadeaux de Noël. Tu sais, elle est moldue et elle a sacrément du mal à imaginer qu'un hibou soit capable de délivrer un colis à quelqu'un. »

Je m'accordai le droit de pouffer et, à mes côtés, Gwyneth fit de même. C'est vrai que d'un point de vue moldu, certains côtés de la communauté sorcière doivent paraître un peu bizarres.

« Rigole pas, me menaça-t-il, je vais lui demander de te tricoter quelque chose, tu feras moins la maligne ! »

Il finit par rire et sortit une poche de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Il en fourra quelques unes dans sa bouche avant de nous passer la poche pour qu'on se serve. A force d'en manger, Franklin était devenu expert pour reconnaître les différentes dragées et leurs goûts. Voilà pourquoi je n'en mangeais qu'en sa présence. Aucun risque de finir par en avaler un à la crotte de nez ou au cérumen ... Brrr, rien que d'imaginer le goût, j'avais envie de vomir. D'ailleurs, le Poufsouffle semblait vouloir garder les mauvais pour le repas de Noël. Je plains sa famille quand ils vont les goûter ...

« Non mais en plus, ma mère me fait revenir chaque hiver juste parce qu'elle a peur que je ne me rende malade en mangeant trop. J'ai quinze ans, si j'ai envie de faire une indigestion en dehors ou pendant les vacances de Noël, je peux ! »

Je le regardai avec amusement tout en mangeant mes dragées. C'est fou ce que je l'aime bien ce petit Franklin !

« Et sinon, vous, vous rentrez pour quoi ? nous questionna-t-il en ayant retrouvant sa mine enfantine, la bouche pleine de bonbons.  
- Pas mal de membres de ma famille viennent chez moi ces vacances alors je me suis dit que ça serait bien de les voir un peu puisqu'ils habitent loin. » expliqua simplement Gwen.

Elle ne le disait pas mais en fait, elle avait surtout peur de ne plus être capable de revoir ses parents. Depuis quelques temps, on entendait parler d'un mouvement un peu extrémiste dirigé par un inconnu qui se fait appeler lord Voldemort. Il prône la pureté du sang et l'anéantissement des Moldus et même de toute progéniture sorcière qui aurait des ascendants non-sorciers. Gwyneth est née-moldue mais elle a été adoptée enfant par les Crossman, un couple de sorciers. Pas sûr que ce genre de pratiques soit approuvé par les extrémistes. Pour l'instant, ce lord Voldemort et ses acolytes restent dans l'ombre mais dès qu'une disparition inexpliquée et étrange de Moldus ou de Né-Moldus fait la Une des journaux, on les pointe du doigt sans hésitation. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon amie qui semblait, en effet, anxieuse. Je me raclai la gorge pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Et moi, j'ai quelques requêtes inexpliquées et secrètes dont mon père semble vouloir me faire part. » expliquai-je d'un mouvement vague de la main.

Je n'avais toujours pas de détails sur mon retour au bercail commandé par mon paternel. Ma famille a de sacrés problèmes de communication, en fait. Mais je penchais plus pour une généralité liée aux Sang-Purs. Ou tout du moins, ceux qui ne sont pas considérés comme des traîtres à leur sang. Le crissement puis l'arrêt du train me sortirent de mes pensées. D'un bond je me levai et attrapai ma valise dans le porte-bagage.

« Bon, on se voit dans le train du retour. Passez de bonnes vacances et joyeux Noël ! »

Gwen et Franklin eurent à peine le temps de me retourner les salutations que je sortis du compartiment. Je ne savais pas qui venait me chercher à la gare mais mieux valait pour moi - et pour mes amis - qu'on ne me voit pas traîner avec des né-moldus. Je descendis du train et j'aperçus, deux wagons plus loin, Black qui faisait de même. Nos regards se croisèrent mais il resta impassible et se détourna de moi pour se diriger vers la marâtre Black. Walburga Black dominait la foule, impossible de la louper. La tête haute, le dos droit, ses cheveux noirs sévèrement tirés en arrière dans un chignon, les yeux fixés au loin, elle ferait peur à un détraqueur. D'ailleurs, les gens autour n'étaient heureusement pas assez stupides pour venir se coller à elle, aussi pressés soient-ils de voir leurs enfants, et prenaient leurs distances, laissant à la mère Black un vaste espace autour d'elle.

Et c'est là que je me dis qu'étant à Gryffondor, Sirius devait être encore moins ravi que moi de revenir pour les vacances. D'après mon père, les Black doivent être une des familles qui font le plus attention à la pureté de leur sang avec les Malfoy. D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, les parents de Sirius sont cousins. Certes au second degré, mais ils restent cousins. Serpentards de génération en génération, nul doute que pendant les réunions de famille, l'aîné devait faire tache. Gryffondor, rebelle dans l'âme qui doit sûrement réfuter les idéologies de ses parents, Sirius ne doit pas être le bienvenu à la maison. Mais apparemment, ça ne l'affectait pas plus que ça puisque je remarquai seulement maintenant qu'il portait toujours l'uniforme en exhibant fièrement et avec l'arrogance qui lui est propre la cravate de sa maison. C'est à peine si Walburga Black regarda son fils lorsqu'il vint se placer près d'elle, sans doute préférait-elle son cadet qui lui, sauvait l'honneur de la famille en étant à Serpentard.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par un couinement qui scandait mon nom quelque part dans la foule devant moi. J'étirai mon cou et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir avant de me rendre compte que l'être zigzaguait au milieu des jambes des sorciers, passant des fois entre leurs jambes tout en déblatérant moultes excuses aux personnes qu'il avait le malheur de frôler. Je poussai un long soupir. Un elfe de maison. Aussi froide et méchante que pouvait être Walburga Black, elle au moins venait chercher ses mômes à la gare. Certes de mauvaise foi mais elle venait.

« Allez, viens Amy. » soupirai-je, résignée, en coupant l'elfe de maison.

Tirant ma valise et jouant des coudes dans la foule pour me frayer un chemin, je n'écoutais pas l'elfe de maison qui sautillait autour de moi, s'excusant de choses qu'il n'avait pas commises, me proposant de porter ma valise et j'en passais. Je me dirigeai tant bien que mal vers l'aire de transplanage et saisis la petite main de l'elfe de maison. Après avoir eu l'impression de passer sous un rouleau-compresseur, je me retrouvai dans le hall d'entrée du manoir Richardson. La petite elfe s'empressa de s'emparer de ma valise pour la monter dans ma chambre. Personne ne venant à ma rencontre pour me dire quoi faire ou pourquoi j'étais ici, je décidai de monter dans ma chambre et de m'y enfermer, plongeant le nez dans un livre pris au hasard dans ma bibliothèque personnelle.

Deux heures filèrent jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Je suis rentré ! Même si tout le monde est trop occupé pour le remarquer ... »

Je souris et ris en entendant Charles. Ni une ni deux, je me redressai et filai dans le couloir pour me pencher par-dessus la balustrade, mes cheveux me tombant devant le visage. Au-dessous de moi dans le hall d'entrée se tenait mon frère. En m'entendant, il leva la tête et m'adressa un grand sourire que je lui rendis. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose, la porte du salon s'ouvrit en grand dans un léger grincement. A contre-jour, je reconnus la silhouette de mon père dans l'encadrement.

« Charles, va poser tes affaires et rejoignez-nous. Le dîner est servi. »

Et il fit demi-tour, sans un bruit. Oui papa, bonjour papa, comment allez-vous ? Nous aussi nous allons très bien, nous sommes très heureux de vous revoir. Qu'est-ce que vous nous aviez manqué ! ... Quand je vous le dis que cette famille a des problèmes de communication. Enfin bref, Charles me rejoignit et partit déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre tandis que je rentrai dans la mienne pour me chausser. Manquerait plus que je me promène en collants, tiens.

Une fois prêts, nous descendîmes, Charles et moi, jusqu'à la salle à manger où notre père était déjà attablé ainsi qu'à mon plus grand regret notre frère aîné. Les saluts furent bref alors que nous nous installions et commencions à manger. Généralement quand un silence gênant pèse à table, une personne normale se contente d'avaler son repas en vitesse ou d'inventer une excuse bidon pour se tirer. Mais chez nous les Sang-Purs, puisque nous sommes de gros sadiques sans coeur, nous avons cette chose qui s'appelle la permission pour sortir de table. Oui, oui, parfaitement. Règle n°1 du parfait petit enfant Sang-Pur lors des repas familiaux : tu ne sortiras de table que lorsque tout le monde aura fini ou lorsque tes parents te congédieront pour pouvoir parler de trucs d'adultes inintéressants entre grandes personnes - sous-entendu : on est en train de planifier toute ta vie et comme t'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus, tu peux disposer -.

Finalement, après de longues minutes de silence - en oubliant le bruit des couverts et des mastications -, ce fut Charles assis à ma gauche qui posa sa fourchette pour réclamer des explications, non sans un certain agacement.

« Pourrions-nous savoir la raison de notre venue ?  
- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu qu'on vous devait des explications, souligna notre aîné avec son sourire agaçant et supérieur.  
- Marius. » le rappela à l'ordre mon paternel en portant sa coupe de vin à ses lèvres.

Charles s'était raidi à mes côtés et l'atmosphère était devenue soudainement palpable. Mais ça semblait amuser notre aîné au plus haut point de nous mettre dans tous nos états. Je regardai méchamment Marius, rêvant secrètement de voir sa tête pendouiller sur le côté comme celle de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là seulement il arrêtera d'afficher ce sourire narquois dont lui seul a le secret. Alors que l'image jouissive du cadavre mutilé de Marius flottait dans ma tête et que mes deux frères se toisaient en chiens de faïence, mon père crut bon d'intervenir pour calmer le jeu :

« Nous sommes invités au mariage du fils Malfoy et de la cadette de Cygnus alors je vous serais gré de vous comporter comme des personnes de votre rang et de mettre vos différents de côté pour montrer à tous la famille unie que nous sommes. »

Pas. Que nous ne sommes pas. Tu as oublié la négation, papa. Rien que l'image de nous quatre gambadant joyeusement main dans la main à un mariage de Sang-Pur avec des sourires niais collés aux visages me donna envie de vomir sur le champ - et de préférence sur Marius si ce n'était pas trop demandé - . J'aurais bien ri au nez de mon père, d'ailleurs, si je n'avais pas eu peur de me prendre une omelette de phalanges à la Marius en retour.

Ainsi donc, dans quelques jours, nous irons célébrer l'alliance de Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black. J'ai rarement vu pire comme planning de vacances de Noël. Si je me souviens bien, Narcissa a quitté l'école il y a deux ans, un an après son cher et tendre. Il fut un temps où je jalousais secrètement - ou pas - Narcissa Black comme tout le reste de la population poudlardienne. Une silhouette élancée, une grâce sans pareille, un pas léger, tout le monde se retournait sur son passage. Et je ne parle même pas de ses cheveux fins et blonds qui la différenciaient des autres Black - vous noterez quand même qu'ils s'appellent Black et ont les cheveux noirs ... - . Mais bon, j'ai fini par me souvenir qu'aussi belle soit-elle, elle est presque aussi pourrie que les autres à l'intérieur alors je me suis trouvée une nouvelle déesse à vénérer.

Mais là n'est pas la question, passons à Lucius Malfoy. Dire que lui et moi nous ne sommes pas partis du bon pied serait un bel euphémisme. La seule et dernière fois que je l'ai croisé à Poudlard remonte à ma première année je crois et je lui ai collé mon poing dans les parties génitales. Pour ma défense, il le méritait ! Et si j'avais su que c'était Lucius Malfoy, je m'en serais bien gardée. Parce que, disons-le haut et fort, toucher au prince des Serpentards à l'époque, c'était limite un crime puni de la peine capitale. Je me souviens vaguement avoir vu deux ou trois poings atterrirent _malencontreusement _sur mon visage avant de me réveiller la tête plongée dans la cuvette des WC de Mimi Geignarde. D'ailleurs, parlons-en de cette idiote. Ça lui parle des fois la solidarité serdaiglienne ou la solidarité féminine ? Non parce qu'en plus d'avoir assisté à ma correction musclée et de n'avoir rien dit, elle m'a accusée du bazar qu'on avait mis dans ses toilettes avec toute cette histoire et m'avait obligée à nettoyer le sol et éponger l'eau qu'ils avaient mise partout.

Alors bon, d'accord, peut-être que si je m'étais contentée de lui tirer les cheveux ou de passer mon chemin en lui décochant un regard noir, j'aurais pu éviter de manquer me noyer dans des toilettes avant de faire le boulot des elfes de maison sous les moqueries d'un fichu fantôme de binoclarde. Mais c'était quand même pas ma faute si je ne savais pas qui était ce grand blond aux cheveux encore plus longs et soyeux que ceux des filles. D'ailleurs, à l'époque, il faisait un concours avec Dumbledore pour savoir qui avait la plus longue crinière et qui était le plus efféminé ou quoi ?

En somme, pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'ils auront toute une flopée de bébés Sang-Pur blonds comme les blés, ayant hérité de l'arrogance de Lucius, de l'amour et de la haute estime de soi de leurs deux parents et ils régneront en tyrans sur la maison Serpentard, voire sur toute l'école. Merlin, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans un scénario apocalyptique ... Fort heureusement, je ne serais plus à l'école quand ça arrivera.

Tout ça pour dire que, enfin sortie de mes pensées, je me retrouvai dans ma chambre, allongée dans mon lit, à chercher le sommeil. Je soupirai longuement. Plus que dix jours et je quitterai cette maison. Plus que dix jours. Plus que dix jours ... Et c'est sur cette pensée que je finis par m'endormir.


End file.
